Dark angel
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi meets a stranger who forces him to become his slave, but will Yugi survive living with the brute. Puzzleshipping, yaoi, stuff.
1. The castle in the night

Diao: 'Vann…why did you create your dream…into a puzzleshipping story?'

Me: ^^' 'Well…it was…interesting…'.

Diao: '…'

Me: 'My dreams are awesome! Don't dis!'

Diao: 'They're not awesome! They're freaking weird!'

Me: 'How so?'

Diao: 'You had a dream about Yami being a card and then have sex with Yugi'.

Me: 'Well…it was still pretty awesome!'

Diao: 'I give in!'

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy our new story!'

Chapter 1-The castle in the night

The air was hot but not unbearable as people in coaches turned up to the large hall, it's white marble standing out that night as the candles lit up the building. People of the rich status were invited: lords and ladies, prince and princesses, many alike. The women were dressed in the most colourful dresses in the land while the men wore the smartest suits their money could buy, everyone was having a fun time. There was lots of foods from foreign countries and the music was just perfect for people to start dancing to it.

Yami stood by himself as he held a wine glass, looking around at the large group of people that bustled around the hall. Twenty-four and still a bachelor, Yami didn't really think much of himself in terms of being a man. True he was rich and was handsome, though trying to impress women with his good charm-which he lacked-was not the easiest thing to do. Hearing laughing he turned to only end up glaring to see his cousin Seto Kaiba talking to three very beautiful women. Yami muttered some curses to himself before looking away.

Kaiba was just as equally rich as Yami was, though his attitude towards people were cold and often distance himself from everyone, he managed to charm women with first glance. And he had the audacity to let Yami know that, though they were close, the jealous still resided in the two of them.

Kaiba quickly ended the conversation, then walking over he stood with Yami who looked away from his cousin, Kaiba sighed and crossed his arms.

'They came to me' Kaiba explained.

'I didn't think anything of it' Yami replied, taking a quick sip 'Just how luck you must feel right now'.

'I don't feel anything of the sought. I'd wish the handsome women to leave me alone for once'.

Yami snorted 'Figures'.

Kaiba turned to Yami, then looking around before turning him slightly so he looked at a girl slightly younger then Yami.

'It might interest you to know that that woman has been staring at you since she arrived' Kaiba said quietly in Yami's ear 'If you wish to prove me wrong then maybe you should try and acquaint yourself with her'.

'Why should I?' Yami muttered.

'Then you'll have a chance to actually get to know of the female breed' Kaiba gave him a small push 'Go'.

Yami rolled his eyes, but did as his cousin said, walking over to the girl. She blushed slightly and looked away as Yami approached, not wanting to show her embarrassment to him.

'Good evening' Yami greeted giving a slightly bow.

'Evening' She curtseyed back 'My name is Majo'.

'I'm Yami' Yami introduced, though not quite sure what to say to her, his eyes wondered off to the dancing people so he held his hand out to her 'Would you like to dance?'

She looked at his hand, smiling gently she placed her hand in Yami's 'I would' She said quietly.

Yami lead her away from her spot, pulling her gently across to the dance floor where everyone else was. Yami took her waist and held her other hand while she held onto his shoulder, giving one last shy smile before they started dancing. They were in sync with each other, not putting a step wrong or having to apologise to the other, they were perfect at the dancing. Yami managed to smile back to the girl as she smiled back, Yami finding himself enjoying the dancing.

Soon the music stopped and everyone went off in their own direction with their partners. Yami took Majo over to a balcony into the night, she leaned on the wall and gazed up at the large moon that was there and the many stars that broke up the inky blackness. Majo took a deep breath and sighed heavily as Yami stood by her side.

'Isn't it just beautiful?' She asked.

Yami gave a frown 'Not sure how' He muttered.

She giggled 'Well…the darkness is something we fear right? It can hide so many of our fears in just one colour, we can never truly trust it, and yet if you stare at it long enough you can almost feel it's pain and the beauty of it'.

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'If you believe that'.

She smiled, then turning to Yami 'I won't lie to you' Yami looked to her to see the seriousness across her face 'I admire you greatly, and I want to be bold and to suggest we marry'.

Yami raised an eyebrow at her offer 'You are bold. But unfortunately I do not feel the same way. So no offer to you'.

Her face sunk then 'What? You refuse to marry me? I am one of the richest women in the land and you refuse me?'

'Your money isn't everything' Yami turned to her, a slight smirk on his face 'You're very pretty, but you won't be able to hold the position as my wife for long, I wouldn't be surprised it you complained of boredom every evening. My answer is no. You can find someone else who will sink to your level for you somewhere else'.

She glared at Yami as he walked away, walking back in the hall to join his cousin once more. Majo looked out into the night so her glare was out there, knowing she had to do something to humiliate him.

* * *

Yami was asleep in his own luxurious bed, happily sleeping unaware of the present danger that surrounded him. Majo sat in her own room, holding a small tatty old doll she had bought off a witch she had found, she turned it in her hands and felt it's rough texture in her soft hands. The old woman had told her the words she needed to say, taking a deep breath she started to chant them, making sure to add Yami's name in it so it targeted him only.

Yami shifted some in his bed, feeling his body get uncomfortably warm, and hoping if he moved slightly it would go away. But it didn't. It grew so much that he was sweating, feeling like he had a fever, but he still persisted to sleep. His throat then went dry, too dry as he coughed slightly, but not even that worked. Yami then opened his eyes, feeling the pain suddenly hit him right in his body. He sat up fast as he panted heavily, losing breath in him, he stumbled out of his bed in an attempt to escape the pain and ended up on his knees in pain.

Yami stared down at his hands as he was now gasping for breath, seeing them grow red and change shape slightly in front of him. Yami winced at the pain that split around his middle, grabbing it and hoping the increasing pain would disappear. Yami bit his lip to restrain himself from giving in to the pain, but he couldn't help it for long as he gave in with a loud yell of pain emitting from his throat.

* * *

2010~

'I summon my Flame swordsman! Beat that Yug!'

Yugi rubbed his eyes as his tiredness started to take its affect, but he was determined to beat Joey-his friend. Yugi and his group of friends-Joey, Tristan and Anzu-were taking a school trip to the nearby woods, and they were staying up late after hours. Anzu was sitting on Joey's bed reading a magazine she had brought while Tristan sat on the other end of the bed watching Yugi and Joey play a game of duel monsters. Yugi smiled as he pulled out a card.

'I'll use Watapon to summon the Dark magician girl' Joey's face sunk a little as Yugi put down the card 'She easily beats Flame swordsman and Feral imp wipes out the rest of your life points'.

Joey hung his head, putting the rest of his cards down on the bed 'Damn you Yug! Why can't I beat you!'

'Maybe it's because you suck' Tristan joked, getting a glare from Joey.

'Oi, can't you boys keep it down?' Anzu asked flicking a page.

'It's not my fault' Joey defended as he helped Yugi gather up the cards they brought.

Anzu sighed and rolled her eyes. Though she sat up straight when she heard rustling outside the window 'What was that?'

They all looked towards the window, Yugi shaking a little as well as he didn't like anything of the scary variety. Tristan got up and walked cautiously to the window, looking out before giving a sigh.

'Just an owl' He assured.

'Oh…right…' Anzu said distantly.

'You aren't usually scared Anzu' Joey said with a smirk 'Hidden fear?'

'Don't be so stupid. It just startled me is all'.

Yugi pouted as he picked up his cards and sorted them out 'Owls make a horrible noise…' He muttered.

'Hey, did you guys read about the castle?' Joey asked suddenly eager.

They turned to him 'What castle?'

'In that leaflet they gave us before we came here' Joey explained, a grin on his face 'There's this old abandoned castle in the woods somewhere, we aren't allowed to go there because it's apparently dangerous. But who wants to come?'

'No thanks' Anzu said as she turned to the next page 'I'd rather not get into trouble'.

Joey rolled his eyes 'Tristan?'

'No thanks. Same with Anzu there' Tristan refused.

'Tch, wuss' Joey then turned to Yugi 'You'll come, right Yug?'

'Umm…' Yugi gave a nervous smile to his friend 'I-If they said it was dangerous…w-we shouldn't really…a-and it sounds really scary…'

'Nah we'll be fine' Joey grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him off the bed and picked up a torch before turning to Anzu and Tristan 'You have no idea where we are'.

'Sure' Anzu sighed.

Joey smiled and shut the door behind them as they sneaked out of the camp grounds.

* * *

They wondered around the dark woods for a while, Yugi keeping closely to Joey's side as he looked around the dark shadows that enclosed them, Joey flashed his torch around before smirking at something and turning to the smaller teen.

'Whoa, look at this Yug' Joey flashed the torch up to the trees to a few leaves that made it look like a evil face 'Cool eh?'

Yugi froze and quickly hid in Joey's back as he laughed, then gave the leaves a quick wave before turning to the shaking teen.

'You aren't scared are you?'

'Joey you know I don't like these things' Yugi whimpered 'Halloween, horror films, ghost stories, you know I just don't like them!'

'Aww come on, this is your one chance to not be scared' Joey turned and ruffled Yugi's hair 'I promise nothing bad will happen to you'.

'Yeah just like the last time, when the teacher let us hold that huge spider in Science and you said nothing would happen, remember? It jumped on me!'

Joey chuckled as he lead Yugi through the forest again 'Yeah…well I didn't think spiders could jump that far…this time I will make sure nothing happens to you'.

Yugi groaned but followed his best friend, he had to trust him this time as he was far too scared to walk back in the dark. Joey looked around as he started to whistle slightly, he then turned his head and smiled.

'There's the baby!' Joey exclaimed as he dragged Yugi over to the castle.

As they approached the castle, Yugi got the strange feeling that it grew every time they stepped closer to it. It was rather tall nevertheless before them moving towards it, several different height-but very thick. In the dark it looked like it was pure black, despite the moon shining on it, but Yugi was certain that the large stones were a grey colour. Joey pulled Yugi to the large wooden doors, turning to him with a large grin.

'Lets go in' Joey suggested.

'N-No Joey…we're probably in a lot of trouble as it is' Yugi reasoned 'L-Lets just go back now…'

'You're not scared are you?' Joey asked.

Yugi shook his head 'No…I-I just want to go back so we don't get detentions for months'.

'Come on, a quick look around. Five minutes'.

Yugi looked at his friend, giving a sigh of defeat he nodded 'Five minutes…in and out…'

Joey smiled, pushing back the doors so they could walk in. They gave a long painful squeak as some dust fell from the doors, the two teens looked in the dark castle before turning to each other, Joey just laughed and walked in.

'This place really is old if they don't have maids to clean' Joey joked as he walked in, he shined the torch around as Yugi caught up, pointing it to one of the balconies as he thought he saw a shadow but passed it off. Yugi looked around at the castle, a cold air was in the room that made Yugi shiver, there was many candle holders with what looked like fresh candles. Yugi wondered if someone was coming to the castle and replacing the candles, though why they would he didn't know.

Then there was a noise that sounded like a distant moan, Yugi froze, shivered and clung to Joey's back again.

'What was that?' Yugi asked in a whisper.

Joey turned to him 'What was what?' Joey asked confused.

'That noise…'

Joey looked around 'I didn't hear anything'.

Yugi whimpered 'Lets go back now okay?'

'Hold on, I want to see where these stairs lead to' Joey jogged up the large and impressive staircase, looking around and flashing the light around to see the two corridors he could go down.

'Joey wait for me!' Yugi hurried up the stairs and stuck by Joey's side 'Now can we go?'

'No wait, what's down here?' Joey walked to the right, going to a door and looking in when he opened it 'More stairs…is this place full if stairs?'

Yugi sighed, playing with his shirt as he glanced back to the door, making sure it wouldn't get up and run away. Then someone put their hands around Yugi, covering his mouth as his eyes widened in fear, and he was dragged off into the shadows. Joey sighed and shut the door.

'Alright, we can go now-' Joey looked for Yugi, but was surprised not seeing him in the last place he had left him. Joey opened the door again and quickly checked before looking around 'Yug? Are you here? Yugi?'

Yugi was breathing heavily, his body too frozen to call out or move at all as the person kept their arms tightly around Yugi's body, making it impossible for him to move at all. Joey looked around again before giving a shrug of his shoulders.

'Maybe he's already gone' Joey muttered as he walked down the stairs, giving a whistle as he walked to the door.

Yugi listened carefully as he heard the creaking doors close and he was sure he was alone with the other person. He could feel his heart stop beating when he felt the hot breath of the other person against his ear.

'Don't say a word' The other man growled 'Or I'll rip your throat out'.

Yugi whimpered, closing his eyes as tears filled his eyes, he wished for anything for Joey to come back and look for him.

"What do I do?" Yugi thought to himself "What can I do? I'm going to be murdered for sure!"

********************************End of chapter 1****************************

Me: 'A cliffhanger on chapter one! Oh my! I'm so bad!'

Diao: 'I'm not even going to scold you about doing a story without completing one…'

Me: 'Screw the rules Diao! They've been screwed!'

Diao: 'I figured'.

Me: 'Okay, so at this point things are going to be…weird. But hang on, I promise I will explain it…that is if anyone wants to read this…'

Diao: 'Here we go again'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. The new master

Diao: reading notes 'Vann…the notes sound a little…weird…'

Me: 'Sshh Diao, people will think I'm Yami Vann'.

Diao: '…You are, aren't you?'

Me: 'Sh*t!'

Chapter 2-The new master

Yugi breathed heavily as he looked around the room he and the other man was in, it was tatty and looked rather abandoned then anything, not the kind of place Yugi imagined he would be murdered in. But then he figured murderers didn't really think about where they were going to kill someone, just get it done and over with. They gently and carefully removed the hand from Yugi's mouth, though the only noise he got out was his heavy and struggling breathing.

'Who are you? Why are you here?' The other person asked angrily.

Yugi whimpered some at the voice, hearing that the person-or man as it sounded-was not amused with Yugi intruding. Yugi let a few of his tears run down his cheeks.

'I'm sorry!' Yugi cried out 'Please! Don't hurt me!'

The man gave a growl like noise, then throwing Yugi to the floor. The teen whimpered slightly as he turned to the man, right before he put his foot on Yugi's chest and kept him to the floor. Yugi squeaked and covered his face with his hands, mumbling out apologies repeatedly.

'You didn't answer my questions' The man growled 'Now who are you?'

'Y-Y-Yugi…' Yugi mumbled shakily.

'And what are you doing in my home?'

'I-I-I didn't mean to…m-my friend…h-he just w-w-wanted to look…I'm so sorry!'

'And give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for trespassing?'

Yugi squeaked again, shaking under the mans foot and letting more tears run down his face 'I'm sorry! Really! Please, just don't kill me!' Yugi begged.

Yugi quivered at the silence between the two, wondering if he should be brave and look, but his fear kept him still and trembling before the stranger. Though he didn't give a good defence on not being killed, Yugi just hoped that this man would give him some mercy and let him leave.

Then the person lifted his foot off of Yugi, making the teen somewhat calmer as he peeked through his fingers and getting a good look at the man; he had to be a few years or more older then Yugi, he had large black hair with crimson tips and a few blond bangs that covered his face as well as the shadows, his crimson eyes glared down at Yugi's smaller body in front of him. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a black cape attached around his neck, and some black leather pants that had seen better days. Yugi stared at him, a little terrified by his silence.

'Well that's no good' He muttered 'I'm going to have to kill you now'.

Yugi squeaked again, shaking his head 'No! Please don't! I'll do anything! J-Just please don't kill me!'

'And how can I trust you?'

'P-Please! I don't want to die!'

Yugi then curled up in the spot he laid in and sobbed his heart out. Though he imagined his friends fighting off the stranger until the very end, he couldn't as he was far too small and weak to fight off someone strong looking like the man.

Yugi looked up as he felt his back being nudged, he looked up to see the man gently nudging him with his foot.

'Quit your eternal crying' He growled.

'I-I-I'm sorry…' Yugi sobbed as he tried to stop his tears 'I-I just don't want to die…'

'You're going to die quicker if you don't shut up' He snapped.

'Yes! S-Sorry!'

'I can think of an alternative' Yugi looked up at the man, his eyes now glossy because of his tears 'You mustn't leave my sight for the rest of your days. That way I can make sure you won't tell anyone else'.

Yugi's eyes widened 'Y-You can't keep me as a prisoner!'

'Oh?' He then reached down and grabbed Yugi by the front of his shirt, picking him up and lifting him 'So, you want to die then?'

'N-No! B-But I can't stay here! M-My family and friends will come looking for me…a-and then they'll come here…a-and then…you know…s-so please, can't you think of anything else? I-I'll do anything…'

He then dropped Yugi so he landed on his butt, he looked up at the towering man in front of him.

'It's only those two. So pick one of them'.

Yugi looked up at the man, feeling himself get pushed into a tight corner. No one wanted to die, so he definitely didn't want to pick that. But then if he decided to stay, Joey would find out he wasn't back at the cabin and go looking for him, and then that would cause equal trouble which might end up both he and possibly Joey dying. Yugi bit his lip, so what could he choose?

'C-Couldn't I come back?' Yugi asked timidly.

'What?'

Yugi cringed at the voice 'I-It's just…I-I'm on a school trip…a-and they'll know I've gone missing…s-so they'll come looking for me…b-but if I go back…a-and go back home to look like I ran away…t-they wouldn't look for me…much…s-so…if you'll just let me go back for a while-'

'How long?'

Yugi looked up at him, a wash of relief going through his body at the idea of escaping 'T-Tomorrow is our last day…w-we go back home by six…'

'You have tomorrow then. If you don't come back by midnight' He reached down and lifted Yugi's head up so he could draw a faint line with his finger across Yugi's neck 'I will hunt you down and slaughter you. Understood?'

Yugi whimpered, but gave a small nod to show he understood. He let go of Yugi then, stepping back then.

'I don't want to see you or your "friends" here ever again' He growled 'And you better come back'.

'I-I will…I-I promise…b-but I must…' Yugi stood up on his shaky legs, unable to finish his sentence as he ran out of the room and back down the stairs, not caring about the scary environment as he threw open the squeaky doors and ran out into the woods, wanting to find the safety of reality again. He ran around the woods, trying to remember the way back to the camp until a pair of arms caught Yugi and made him yelp slightly.

'Hey it's me' Joey calmed, making Yugi look up 'I came to find you. Did you get lost?'

Yugi looked up at Joey, then hugging him tightly as Joey lead Yugi back through the forest and away from the nightmare.

* * *

After spending the remaining day at the woods, the school was packing up and leaving. Everyone sat with their friends in pairs, Joey and Tristan sat together while Yugi sat with Anzu in front of them. Anzu turned to Yugi, seeing his distant look as he stared out of the window.

'Yugi?' Yugi broke out of his thoughts and turned to Anzu 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah…I was just thinking…'

'Say Yug' Joey leaned on the back of the seat to reach Yugi 'Do you have anything to eat?'

Yugi smiled, picking up his bag and handing Joey his sandwiches before turning to the window again. Joey gave a shrug to Anzu before he sat back down again in his seat, Yugi couldn't tell his friends what had happened, he wasn't even sure if it was real yet.

When Yugi got home later that evening, he acted like nothing had happened, and yet he knew that everything had happened. He laid in his bed that night and looked at his clock, it was just past eleven, he pulled his covers closer around himself.

"He only knows my name" Yugi thought to himself "He…He can't find me…can he?"

'_You have tomorrow then. If you don't come back by midnight, I will hunt you down and slaughter you'._

Yugi whimpered to himself, he didn't want to doubt what that man could do to him and if he said he would kill Yugi he was more then sure he would. Yugi glanced back up to his clock to see it change to ten minutes past eleven, with a sigh Yugi pushed himself up in his bed and slipped out quietly. He changed quickly into some casual clothes and quietly packed some spare clothes and other things he thought he would need into his bag. Then he grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note, making it sound like he ran away before slipping out of his home and going down the dark streets alone.

* * *

Yugi managed to get to the woods undetected, he wondered around the darkness with a shiver and hugging his bag closely to himself, wishing he had brought a flashlight to help him through the woods. But it wasn't long when he found the castle and opened the doors again.

The cold air hit him suddenly, making him shiver as he shut the door behind him and walked in. It was a bit more lighter as the candles had been lit by then, creating a dull orange lit up parts of the room while the other parts hid in shadows. Yugi looked around cautiously, wondering where that man would be.

'Hello?' He called out, though it sounded quiet and shaky 'I-I'm here…l-like I said I would be…I-I'm sorry if I'm late…'

There was another echoic moan making a shiver go up Yugi's spine and hold his bag even more tightly, his eyes slowly searching the walls and ceiling.

"I hope there isn't any ghosts here…" Yugi thought, giving a whimpering noise "An old castle like this…it might have…a few…oh…I'm scaring myself now".

Then a hand touched his shoulder 'Hey'.

'No!' Yugi turned around at the sudden touch and hit the man in the face with his bag, he was then brave enough to open his eyes and realise he had attacked the man from before 'Oh my god! I'm so sorry!'

He glared at Yugi, then rubbed his cheek with his hand 'You better not try that again' He growled.

'N-No! It's just…y-you startled me' Yugi stuttered as he hugged his bag again 'I-It's just so dark in here, a-and I heard a noise s-so I-'

'Shut up' Yugi silenced then as the man walked around him and to the stairs 'Keep up'.

Yugi hurried over to the man and followed him up the stairs and down one of the corridors, looking at the identical doors as they passed them, remembering them from last time. Hearing the echo moan once more, Yugi squeaked and dived to hide his face in the mans back, he growled slightly and looked at Yugi over his shoulder.

'What is it?' He questioned.

'I-I'm sorry…I-It's so scary round here…' Yugi mumbled.

'Get off me'.

Yugi let go of his back as they started walking again, they came to a door to which the man opened, Yugi looked inside to see a dark room-though he presumed it was a bedroom as he could faintly make out a bed.

'You can stay here' The muttered as Yugi walked in 'I don't want to hear from you from the rest of tonight, understood?'

'Wait' Yugi turned to him 'Umm…what's your name?'

'Atemu'.

'Atemu…do I…have to call you anything special?'

Atemu shrugged his shoulders 'You can call me master if you like. I don't really care'.

And with that he shut the door hard, Yugi cringed slightly but sighed.

'I'll ask more in the morning' Yugi mumbled, he walked over to his bed and sat down on it, then gently tipped to one side and cuddled his bag close to him as he started crying himself to sleep.

***************************End of chapter 2*********************************

Me: 'Okay, before someone asks, this isn't blindshipping. I know he said his name is Atemu and that would make it blindshipping, but it's not it's puzzleshipping, it will be explained (Probably) later on'.

Diao: 'Do you really like confusing people?'

Me: 'Yes. It makes things have twists'.

Diao: 'Vann, you're a freaking twist'.

Me: 'Oh yeah'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Yugi's new home

Me: 'Yeah, I wonder if people can make a few guess on what was going on in this castle place'.

Diao: 'Vann, do you even know what the plot twists are?'

Me: 'Duh!'

Diao: 'Do you understand them though?'

Me: '…enjoy this chapter!'

Chapter 3-Yugi's new home

Yugi was asleep still, his bag clamped to his chest like a toy, keeping him calm while he slept. Yugi shivered slightly, managing to wake the teen. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing someone stand in front of him. He panicked as he sat up and managed to hit his head on the cold wall. Yugi hissed in pain as he rubbed his head, looking up at Atemu who didn't look amused.

'You sleep a lot' Atemu mumbled.

'S-Sorry' Yugi apologised as he hugged his bag again 'I-I didn't know…I was supposed to wake up…at a certain time'.

'You're not' Atemu turned to the door 'Just wondering where you were'.

'Oh…well…thank-'

But before Yugi could thank Atemu, he shut the door behind him leaving the teen on his own.

'You' Yugi finished, hugging his bag tightly as he looked around his room. It was rather empty, the stone walls were a faint blue colour and even had a few holes-it explained why it was cold in the room. The only thing in his room was the bed he sat on, and the bag he held in his arms, and there was a small window hanging over his bed. He sighed, putting his bag aside. He didn't expect much from his room, but he was hoping for more.

Yugi got up and changed into some fresh clothes, then leaving his bag on his bed he ventured out of his room to try and find something for breakfast. It surprised him how much lighter the castle was in the daylight, it no longer looked scary or daunting like it did at night, but rather sad and abandoned instead. Yugi walked down the large stairs, knowing that a kitchen had to be around somewhere.

He moved to one of the doors and opened it carefully, he looked inside seeing a rather dusty, dirty and discarded kitchen. Yugi bit his lip and looked around again, wondering if there really was any food in there. He wondered in and walked over to one of the cupboards, opening it up to find many kinds of food in good condition.

'I wasn't expecting that' Yugi muttered as he took out a plate of meat out.

'What are you doing?'

Yugi turned around to see Atemu standing behind him. He held out the plate of meat to show him 'I-I was thinking about making bacon for breakfast…do you want some?'

'Sure. I don't really care'.

Yugi smiled, then turned to the cooker. Though it wasn't like the electric one at his old home he knew about, and he wasn't quite sure how to work it.

'Umm…though…it might take a while to make' Yugi added.

Atemu sighed and left the teen on his own, which Yugi didn't really blame him, he knew he must be annoying for the man at the moment. Yugi put the plate aside and got work to starting the cooker, getting some wood the was over in the corner to lit.

* * *

After a struggling fight to understand how the cooker worked without the use of electricity, Yugi managed to handle it and started cooking some bacon, and then finding a loaf of bread and decided to fry some slices. And then served it up when he found some plates, it wasn't surprising that the other door in the kitchen lead to the dinning room where Atemu waited for him.

Yugi watched nervously as Atemu ate his food in silence, Yugi sat opposite him and bit his lip, feeling a little awkward being with Atemu.

'So…umm…do you…like the food?' Yugi asked bravely.

Atemu ignored him and remained silent. Yugi sighed, looking around the dining room. It looked like it would be very posh but the dust made it look more like something Yugi would see in a ghost movie.

'Umm…is there…stuff for me to do?' Yugi asked nervously.

'Hmm?' Atemu hummed.

'Umm…is there like…places I can't go…or rules and stuff…'

Atemu shrugged his shoulders 'I don't really care what you do. Just don't get in my way'.

Yugi nodded, not wanting to complain and make Atemu angry. He was sure he would pick up how things worked around the place after a while.

* * *

Atemu had left after he had finished breakfast, disappearing somewhere in the castle. Yugi washed up the dishes and took the opportunity to explore his new home, he knew where the kitchen and dining room were, but there were many other doors to look around in.

Next to the dining room in a separate room was a little personal study, though there was only a chair in front of a fireplace so it was more or less like a room with a chair. Across the corridor was a library, filled with so many old books-some were even written in Latin that Yugi couldn't read. And then next to that room was a rather empty room with just a grand piano, it seemed like it was the only thing that was kept in good condition.

Yugi then walked up the stairs, seeing what was on the next level. Going down to the right one of the doors lead to a bathroom, and the one opposite it had the actual toilet on it's own which made Yugi giggle. Another room down that wing had Atemu's bedroom, it looked very posh though the bed looked like it hadn't been slept in.

Down the other wing was his own room, and there was a room that looked like it had all of Atemu's clothes, which made Yugi giggle again. Another door was some stairs that when he climbed up took him to the top of the castle, he could see nearly everything from standing there, though it made him nauseous looking down at how high he was. Then he came to another door.

He remembered that when Joey opened it he had said there was more stairs, though if the stairs he had come down lead to the roof, he wasn't sure where those stairs lead to. He opened the door and looked up at the dark abyss in front of him, taking a deep breath Yugi started to climb the steps and trace his hand along the wall.

Soon he reached a door, it didn't look anything different to the other doors in the castle, so he held the handle and pushed the door open slightly.

'What are you doing?'

Yugi turned right as Atemu slammed the door shut again, turning to glare at the teen.

'You are not allowed in there!' Atemu growled.

'I-I'm sorry…I-I didn't know…' Yugi stuttered.

'Don't ever go in here again!'

Yugi nodded, then quickly taking his leave as he didn't want to upset Atemu even more. Though he was even more curious on what Atemu had to hide from him, but if it was that important he'd get upset over it, Yugi thought it best not to ask.

* * *

With Yugi being a prisoner-and the fear that he might do something wrong to upset Atemu again-Yugi ended up staying in his room for his own safety and comfort. Though looking around his depressing room, Yugi couldn't help but feel even more sad about where he was.

"Perhaps I can change my room" Yugi thought as he gave a small shiver "Not much has to be done…fill in some holes and get some rugs…it'll be a bit warmer then…that is…if Atemu has any of those stuff…"

Yugi got up, and looked around his room, planning what he could do for his room and venturing off again. He managed to find some stones from the roof that fitted nicely into the holes, blocking the cold chill in his room. Yugi then went to the room that held Atemu's clothing, and sure enough he found some old rugs and carpets Atemu must've put away. He carried a blue blanket over his shoulder and a patterned rug under his arm, carrying them both back to his room. He set the blanket over his bed and the rug between his door and his bed.

'At least it breaks the room a little' Yugi muttered to himself giving a sigh as he sat on his bed 'Now all I need to do is learn how to create a chest of drawers and a table and I wouldn't mind my room'.

Yugi sighed and decided to see if he could find anything else to go in his room that would make it better then what it was. He opened the door and squeaked when he saw Atemu standing at the door.

'S-Sorry…you startled me' Yugi explained as he caught his breath back.

Atemu looked into Yugi's room, spotting the blanket and rug 'Taking my stuff now?'

Yugi looked inside his room and bit his lip 'Umm…well…I-I didn't think you wanted them…'

'It's fine' Atemu mumbled 'I don't care about them…'

'Oh…okay…' Yugi fiddled with his clothes 'You know, the place around here is kind of dirty…I can…do stuff…like clean and stuff…make it brighter as well'.

'Whatever, I don't care'.

Yugi lowered down his gaze and shifted his feet 'You don't care about much…do you?'

Atemu turned to glare at the teen 'No one else cares about me…so why should I care about anyone else?'

Yugi thought about it, then nodding his head 'Well…that is a fair point…selfish, but…understandable'.

Atemu nodded and turned then 'Someone on my wavelength, finally'.

Yugi looked up then 'B-But…what if I said I cared about you?'

'So what?' Atemu looked at Yugi over his shoulder 'You don't really care about me, so I shouldn't really care about you'.

Atemu walked off, making Yugi sigh and crossed his arms over his chest "It still doesn't mean you shouldn't care" Yugi shrugged his shoulders "I guess it's just something he'll grow into…I hope anyway".

******************************End of chapter 3******************************

Me: 'I'm going to tag this chapter as the most boring chapter of the story'.

Diao: 'How do you know there won't be another chapter?'

Me: 'Oh I know what I'm writing'.

Diao: 'Yeah…that's kind of scary…'

Me: 'Hehehehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. Anger

Me: 'This is the turning point'.

Diao: 'The turning point?'

Me: 'Yeah…the point where people decide if they'll bear with my plans, or say no and leave it'.

Chapter 4-Anger

The next morning repeated like the previous one; Yugi woke up and got changed into some spare clothes and made breakfast for him and Atemu. After that, Atemu disappeared within the castle somewhere. So Yugi took the opportunity to do some changes around the castle-hoping Atemu would approve of it.

He stood in the kitchen, looking around at the ancient room before giving a sigh.

'What am I thinking? Cleaning this massive place will kill me' Yugi said to himself, then quickly shaking his head 'No. Mustn't think like that! A mans home is his castle! O-Or something like that…'

Yugi then got started with his mission, finding only a cloth to wash everything. He rinsed it under some water-finding a bucket in his journey to carry water-he started with the more higher places such as the tops of the counters and the tops of the cupboards before turning to the floor. Yugi had started singing to himself before stopping in case Atemu was near and could hear him, he hummed in thought as he drenched the cloth again.

'I wonder…why Atemu is so distant…' Yugi said quietly as he washed the floor 'Maybe he was abused as a kid or something…'

Yugi then imagined Atemu as a kid, wearing a small and formal suit, more bigger and rounder eyes and a chubbier face. Yugi couldn't help but blush and giggle at the thought.

'Aww that's cute' Yugi giggled to himself. Then gave another sigh 'Or maybe…he was raised on his own…no…Atemu looks too proud and rich to be raised on his own…maybe…hmm…I can't think of anything else' Yugi sighed as he wiped away the sweat on his forehead 'Maybe I can just ask him. I mean…maybe it's not so bad to talk about…'

After Yugi was finished with the kitchen, he turned to the dinning room and dusted and cleaned that room before wondering off. He came to the room that had the chair and the fireplace, Yugi peeked in before walking in and giving another sigh.

'Too bad there isn't a vacuum cleaner around' Yugi muttered as he looked at the carpet 'I could at least clean the carpets around here…maybe there's a dustpan and brush somewhere…'

'What do you want?'

Yugi squeaked but moved closer to the chair, Atemu sat in it and looked up as Yugi approached, he gave a sigh of relief.

'Sorry Atemu, I-I didn't know you was in here' Yugi explained nervously.

'You didn't answer my question' Atemu muttered.

'Oh…umm…I-I was like…cleaning the place…to make it look more…well…cleaner. I-I hope you don't mind…'

'I don't care'.

'Oh okay…' Yugi then bit his lip 'Umm…what are you doing in here anyway?'

'None of your business'.

Yugi flinched but nodded 'W-Well I guess so…b-but if we're living together…I can kind of ask…'

Atemu turned to Yugi, giving him a glare 'Weren't you cleaning or something?'

'Oh yeah…umm…you don't happen to have a vacuum cleaner? Or a dustpan and brush?'

'What on earth for?'

'T-To clean the carpets and stuff…'

Atemu shrugged his shoulders 'Should be in the cupboard with everything else'.

'Okay' Yugi sidled to the door then, opening it and stepping out 'Sorry I disturbed you…'

Yugi shut the door, shaking his head slightly as he turned to the library. As he brushed the dust off the top of the books.

"I wonder…what Atemu is really doing" Yugi thought as he cleaned the library "It doesn't look like there is much in that room to do. Maybe there's a secret door he goes in and out of…nah".

Yugi moved out of the library and cleaned the rest of the castle, during the time he started to think about the times he would have to be told by his mother to clean his room, which only lead to the thoughts about his old home and to his family. Yugi sighed miserably when he thought about his family.

* * *

When it got darker, Yugi decided to make dinner for both he and Atemu. It took him a while before he was satisfied with the dinner he made, praying that Atemu liked it as well. Yugi put the plates in there right places, he sat opposite Atemu and watched him curiously as he started eating.

'So…umm…is it good?' Yugi asked nervously.

'It's alright' Atemu replied.

'I-I thought it was a bit over cooked or something' Yugi mumbled.

'I said it's fine. What more do you want?'

'Oh…umm…yeah…I guess…'

They carried on eating in silence for a while, Yugi giving the odd glances at Atemu though he didn't seem to notice the teen-or was very good at ignoring Yugi. Yugi poked at his food as his mind wandered back to his family, knowing they would have noticed Yugi was missing by then, he wondered how his mother and father must be feeling with him gone.

Atemu looked up at Yugi after finishing the food 'Are you crying?' Atemu asked.

Yugi wiped at his eyes, getting rid of the water in his eyes before looking up at the older one 'Why am I here?'

'You know why' Atemu muttered.

'But you don't care what I do! You wouldn't care if I'd lock myself away all day! Why can't you just let me go?'

'Again, you know why'.

'I promise I won't tell another soul! I'm so good with secrets! Please!' Yugi then got up and hurried round the table to Atemu's side 'I promise I won't tell anyone! I'll even try and keep people away from here, just please let me go! I want to go home! I miss my family!'

'Shut up' Atemu growled.

'They must be worried sick! Please, just let me go-!'

Atemu then stood up, turning to Yugi and backhanded him across the cheek hard. Yugi fell when he was hit, laying on the floor and covering his cheek.

'I will not hear anymore of your whining!' Atemu shouted at the teen 'You're lucky I'm doing the best I can to not kill you where you are!'

Atemu then stepped over Yugi in a huff, leaving the dinning room and disappearing once more. Yugi sat himself up on the floor once he was sure it was just him, tears still rolling down his as he kept his hand over his throbbing cheek, it was only a matter of seconds before the teen gave a wail and cried heavily. If this place was to be his new home, he already had an impression; that it was going to be hell or close enough.

*****************************End of chapter 4*******************************

Me: 'Yeah, I bet no one saw that!'

Diao: 'So, will there be a lot of abuse in this then?'

Me: 'Hold on' counts 'Err…well…not a lot I can only count about two or so times…'

Diao: 'So why are you acting like it's going to be in every chapter?'

Me: 'Well in case people are sensitive or don't like it full stop. You know, you have to be considerate Diao'.

Diao: 'I guess…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. The room

Diao: 'Didn't you like write this yesterday?'

Me: 'Yeah…but I wanted to hurt Yugi some more'.

Diao: 'And piss people off right?'

Me: 'Yeah. That too'.

Chapter 5-The room

Yugi laid in his bed when it was morning, his covers pulled tightly around his small body as he stared up at the ceiling. He could still feel the throbbing pain-and his face felt like it had swelled up massively during the night-though he wasn't sure how he looked. His hand gently crept up his face, giving a hiss of pain when he touched his bruised cheek. He gave a sigh, remembering how easily he angered Atemu by being upset, if he wanted to live in this house-and not get hurt or worse killed-he had to toughen up and suck up the sorrow.

He got up after that, getting changed and going downstairs to the kitchen to make him and Atemu breakfast though there was one thing missing; Atemu himself.

Yugi had finished his own breakfast and looked at the plate of food on the other side of the table, he was worried that Atemu was sick or something else was wrong, and although the man had hurt him the previous night Yugi had to help him out.

He climbed up the stairs and went down the wing that he remembered seeing the posh room-presuming it was Atemu's. He came to the door, then tried to open it only to find it was stuck, he figured it was Atemu holding the door shut on the other side.

'Atemu. Are you awake?' Yugi asked through the door as he persisted to open it 'Are you alright? Why won't you let me in?'

'Go away' Atemu growled, though his voice sounded different, it sounded more like a snarl and was much more deeper.

Yugi bit his lip, but managed to open the door slightly 'Please Atemu, is something wrong? Perhaps I can help?'

'I said go away!' Atemu barked as he grabbed the door.

Yugi looked down at the hand; the skin had turned rough and pure black colour, the end of the fingers turned into long sharp claws that dug into the door. Yugi stepped back then, hearing a growl come from behind the door again that made Yugi turn and run. He ran back down the corridor to his bedroom door, slamming it shut before sitting on his bed and curling up tightly.

'I-It's all in my mind' Yugi stuttered nervously to himself 'I-I'm imagining it all…'

There was a loud thud that made Yugi squeak and shiver, but then it fell silent again. Yugi shakily moved from his bed and to his door, opening it a crack that he could peer out of. Nothing seemed too different in the corridor, but when he opened the door some more, he realised that the door to the room he wasn't allowed in looked like it had been torn off it's hinges and laid pathetically on the floor. Yugi gave another shiver as he backed into his room again and curled up on his bed, assuring himself that it was all in his head and that it would go away soon.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Yugi had locked himself away, he sat on his bed and kept quiet, listening carefully for any signs of Atemu coming back, but there was nothing. After a while, Yugi was too nervous about the silence so thought he should find Atemu himself. He shakily moved across the corridor to the torn off door, taking a deep breath as he climbed up the dark staircase, hearing each shaky slow step he took on the stone steps.

When he reached the door, Yugi listened carefully though it wasn't surprising no noise came from behind it. Yugi took another deep breath as he knocked hard on the wood.

'A-Atemu?' Yugi spoke timidly and nervously 'A-Are you alright now? C-Can I come in? A-Atemu?'

Yugi bit his lip, knowing that Atemu told him to never enter the room, but then if it was a life-threatening situation he was sure Atemu would understand. He carefully turned the knob and opened the door before walking inside.

Though the room was much more brighter then the others, it gave a strange chill over Yugi's small body. The walls was covered with a red silky fabric to hide the grey depressing stones in the walls. On every possible ledge and table that was in the room, were small white candles that were lit, making the room somewhat brighter and warmer. But the purpose of the room was still a mystery to Yugi as he walked in carefully.

'What a strange room' Yugi whispered as he looked at the silky curtains 'It looks like something weird stalkers would have…only without pictures of someone'.

Yugi then turned to a part of the wall that was bare without the red fabric covering it, and only a closer inspection Yugi realised that something was written-carved-into the stone, his hand brushed over it slightly, feeling the cut stone under his skin.

'Yami…' Yugi read, then giving a hum 'I wonder if it's a girlfriend or something…though Yami sounds more like a boys name…'

There was a moments of silence for the teen as he thought over what he just said, coming to only one thought.

"Atemu's gay?" Yugi thought, biting his lip "But he's so…so stern…it's slightly possible to imaging him with a girl…but another boy? It just seems so…so unreal…though I guess it's not impossible".

Yugi sighed, walking around the room some more while he thought to himself.

"Maybe this Yami guy loved him very much but had to leave or something…" Yugi nodded to himself as he stared at one of the candles "Maybe Atemu waited for him to come back but…he never did…maybe this is all a sad love story. Oh no, I'm making myself emotional".

Yugi rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears that built up in his eyes. He turned and saw a table, that too was covered with a red fabric and surrounded with candles that made a space for someone to lay on, there was a pillow laying on one side and it looked untouched.

Yugi moved closer, letting his hand gently touch the cloth and then sitting on it before laying in the middle of the candles and looking up at the cold ceiling.

"Maybe Atemu lies here every night" Yugi sighed and closed his eyes then "And when he opens his eyes he believes he'll see Yami again…oh god I'm going to cry in a minute if I don't shut up".

'What are you doing here?'

Yugi gasped and opened his eyes, meeting the glare of Atemu in front of him. Yugi panicked but sat up.

'I-I'm so sorry!' Yugi apologised to the clearly angered man 'I-I was just so worried about you!'

'I told you to never come in here!' Atemu grabbed the front of Yugi's shirt and jerked him forwards 'And you purposely ignored me!'

'N-No it's not like that! I-I thought you were sick-!'

Atemu then pulled Yugi off from the table and threw him across the room, hitting the floor hard he gave a whimper and looked up at the approaching Atemu.

'I should've killed you when you first came here!'

Yugi squeaked and shook his head, backing away from the man and getting up.

'No! Please don't!' Yugi begged as he came to the door and backed out of the room 'I-I'll forget about this room! I can easily forget about things when I want to! Y-You just say the word and I'll-! Wah!'

Yugi wobbled then as he came to the steps and tried to reach for Atemu, though the male was too far away for his grip and he fell backwards. The moment Yugi felt his body hit the stone steps he blacked out and there was a heavy thud when he finally hit the bottom step.

Atemu waited for a few moments, then following the steps down he stopped when he could see the teen. Yugi laid back out into the corridor, his body laid awkwardly at the bottom step, his right arm in an odd position while he laid unconscious. Atemu sighed and shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest he walked down and stepped over Yugi carefully. He looked down at the teen, sighing again as he looked down at Yugi.

****************************End of chapter 5********************************

Me: 'Oh dear. Oh deary, deary me'.

Diao: 'You really wanted to kill him didn't you?'

Me: 'Who said that? I didn't say that. Why would you say such a cruel thing Diao?'

Diao: 'Because it's you. And we know what you're like. And we know that this isn't the end to your cruelty'.

Me: 'Hehehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. Yami

Me: 'So…I wonder what could've happened to Yugi'.

Diao: 'Knowing you, you probably threw him in a boiling pot'.

Me: 0.0 'How did you know?'

Chapter 6-Yami

Yugi groaned as he started to wake up. A pulsing pain in the back of his head, and the rest of his body giving a dull aching pain, how he wished he was asleep for a little longer. The teen opened his eyes wearily, blinking a couple of times to get his focus back, he was in his room he was sure. He looked down at himself, remembering he was up in the weird room with Atemu. His right arm was in a bandage-presumably broken-and there was a large plaster on the side of his face.

Yugi looked up and saw Atemu standing by his bedside. He was a little startled, but didn't jump at all.

'Finally awake then' Atemu commented.

Yugi nodded 'Umm…I-I'm fine…'

'Good' Atemu turned to the door.

'Wait!' Atemu turned back to the small teen 'Umm…thank you…for bandaging me up…'

'I didn't do anything'.

Yugi blinked in confusion 'You mean…someone else did it?'

'I certainly didn't do it' Atemu opened the door to walk out of 'If you're feeling better you can get up'.

Atemu then left Yugi on his own, laying his bed confused. Atemu denied that he had patched Yugi up from his fall, but if he didn't do it, did that mean there were other people in the castle?

* * *

It took another day before Yugi was brave enough to leave his bed, it took that long before the aching pain left his body and he knew he wouldn't fall over because of the pain. He started the day by making breakfast, though had to get Atemu to help as cooking with one arm was not the easiest thing to do for the teen. They sat across the table once more and ate their food, Yugi took a deep breath before asking the question.

'Atemu…umm…a-are there like…other people here?' Yugi asked nervously.

'No' Atemu answered.

'Oh…well…then you must've bandaged my arm…' Yugi said quietly.

'I didn't'.

Yugi bit his lip, he wasn't sure what to think. Atemu didn't look like a man to lie, keep secrets yes, but not lie. Yugi looked up at him once again.

'A-Are there…ghosts around here?' Yugi asked giving a small shiver at the thought 'I-I mean…I keep hearing this strange noise…a-and my friend told me that ghosts make moaning noises…'

'Yes' Atemu replied as he finished off the food 'There are ghosts around here'.

Yugi paled before giving a nervous laugh 'D-Don't kid around…'

'I'm not' Atemu then stood up 'I never joke'.

Atemu left the dining room then, leaving the petrified Yugi alone. Yugi waited a few moments before giving a whine and pushing his breakfast away.

'I really hate this place!' Yugi whined as he hugged himself with one arm.

* * *

It wasn't until later on that day that Yugi thought something weird, he was passing the room that Atemu had locked himself-that being the room with only a chair and a fireplace-when Yugi stopped at hearing Atemu talk. It wouldn't have been strange, but he was surely talking to himself.

Giving a small frown of concern Yugi knocked on the door before letting himself in. He looked around the room, Atemu was standing at the window and gave Yugi a glare at the intrusion, but other then the two it was empty and there was nothing else that looked like Atemu could talk to.

'What do you want?' Atemu questioned.

'I-I thought…I heard you talking to someone…' Yugi said quietly as he looked around again.

'You thought wrong. Now leave'.

'Umm…w-what are you doing in here?'

'Go!'

Yugi cringed but did as he told, shutting the door and leaving Atemu be. Though who he was talking to-and what-seemed to puzzle the teen only more, knowing that there was much more behind Atemu and the whole castle.

* * *

After struggling with dinner and getting help from Atemu again, the two sat back at the table. Silence falling over them. Yugi glanced up at Atemu a couple of times, though Atemu kept his gaze down at the food instead. Yugi took a deep breath and sat up with a small smile.

'Y-You know…when I was a kid…' Yugi began, stopping to look up at Atemu who still kept his gaze away 'I-I didn't have…any friends…s-so I used to pretend I had imaginary friends…like…characters from shows…but then there was many shows I liked, so I had a lot of imaginary friends' Yugi chuckled to himself 'It was funny one time, I even blamed one of them when-'

'Is there a point to this?' Atemu asked impatiently.

Yugi nodded and looked down again 'Well…what I'm saying is…I-It's not embarrassing if you pretend you have imaginary friends…I-I mean you've been alone for a long time, so…I-I'm not laughing or anything-'

'I don't think that' Atemu grumbled 'What made you think that?'

'Y-You were talking to yourself…I-I just thought-'

'Well don't. You obviously can't think straight'.

Yugi looked down and poked at his food, it did seem like a childish thing for Atemu to pretend he had friends, but it was the only thing Yugi could think of that made any sense to him. He gave a sigh and dropped the subject, knowing that Atemu wouldn't tell him the truth no matter how much he persisted-and it might end up in him getting hurt some more.

* * *

When it was darker, Yugi retired to his room and curled up in his bed for more sleep. It was hard for the teen to sleep with one arm in a bandage, he was glad that it would only be for a few weeks before his arm would be okay again. Yugi slept for a few hours before he woke up again, a small grumble as he pushed himself up and slipped out of his bed, walking towards the door.

'Bathroom' The teen muttered, rubbing his eyes to wake a bit more.

He stopped at the door, placing his ear against the wood of the door as he listened carefully. Footsteps. That was what the sound was, right outside his door, and they were going fainter as they passed by. Yugi took the chance and opened the door and looked out, but to his surprise there was no one.

A shiver went over the teen as he went down the corridor to the bathroom, looking around his surroundings carefully as he did. When he was finished in the bathroom, he shut the door behind him and yawned, Yugi turned his head then and blinked and rubbed his eyes.

There was Atemu, standing at the door that lead to the weird room. But he just seemed to stand and stare. Yugi was a little confused at why he just stood there.

'Atemu?' Yugi called out taking a few steps.

He turned at Yugi's voice, and then Yugi paled as he simply vanished into the air. Yugi froze where he was, realising it wasn't Atemu, but it seemed to be a ghost. A shiver went up his spine and after a few minutes of staying rooted to the spot, Yugi moved and hid himself in his room. He crawled back in his bed and pulled the covers over his head.

'There's no such things as ghosts' Yugi whispered to himself, repeating that line to himself before he fell asleep again.

* * *

It seemed strange, to the teen at least, that he happened to see a ghost. One that happened to look like Atemu himself, it seemed a little too stranger. Forgetting all the ghost stories Joey had told him, Yugi was going to find out who the other person was if they were going to live together, with or without Atemu telling him.

Before Yugi went to bed the next day, he managed to get a plate of food from the kitchen, consisting of a slice of bread and some leftover meat with some fruit, he wasn't sure what ghosts ate-or if they even could-but he thought it the best place to start if he wanted to know this person. He set the plate by the stairs, somewhere he could see it and remember in the morning.

'There…that should do it' Yugi said quietly to himself.

'What are you doing?'

Yugi stood up fast and turned to Atemu, the male crossing his arms and waiting for an answer.

'Umm…I was just…setting…a trap' Yugi lied.

'A trap?'

'Yeah…I think there's this cat living here…and I thought if I feed it I can catch it and take it far away from here…I mean…you don't look like a pets person'.

'No' Atemu looked down at the food 'And you think it'll work?'

'I-I hope so in the least' Atemu nodded 'Y-You won't eat the food…right? Promise?'

Atemu turned back to Yugi, walking past him 'I wouldn't want to. Not my style'.

'Okay' Yugi smiled as Atemu walked up the stairs 'Goodnight Atemu'.

'Night' Atemu replied.

Yugi sighed when Atemu left, checking on the plate one last time before running off and going to bed as well, hoping that his plan was going to work.

* * *

When Yugi woke up the next morning, he checked on the plate; the food had gone. And he was sure Atemu kept to his word, so that only proved to the small teen that there was someone else in the castle, someone he needed to meet.

Before Yugi went to bed each night, he set out a plate of food for the other person, using the stray cat excuse to Atemu when he questioned about it. And every time the teen woke the next morning, the plate was clear of food. He hoped that soon he would meet that person, and hopefully things would become clearer to the teen.

Yugi was sleeping again for another night, it had been the fifth night and he had left another plate for the person to eat during the night. The teen slept peacefully, undisturbed by the other presence in his room. He walked over to the teen, stroking his hair gently before turning to leave, only Yugi had woken up from his sleep. He looked up at the other person, and seeing him turn away made a quick grab to his hand to stop him leaving, the other person turned back to Yugi.

They stared at each other, neither one speaking or moving until Yugi sat himself up, looking carefully at this person. He looked almost identical to Atemu, the only thing different to the two was that this person didn't have the glare. He looked very pleasing instead of Atemu's angered frown.

'You…who are you?' Yugi questioned.

The man turned then, giving a sigh like he was submitting to defeat. Yugi waited patiently for the other one to speak.

'My name is Yami' Yami introduced.

Yugi stared at him for a while, trying to remember where he had heard that name. It only took him a few moments before realising that it was the name carved in the wall, the person Yugi thought was Atemu's lover, was standing in front of him.

********************************End of chapter 6****************************

Me: 'Ahahahaha!'

Diao: 'How many fans minds would explode at this?'

Me: 'Uhh…I don't know…I just don't know…'

Diao: 'Yeah, what kind of plot twist is this?'

Me: 'A one of a kind one'.

Diao: ¬¬ 'You mean a one that no one will understand'.

Me: 'Exactly!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. The night friend

Me: 'Yes! You hate me because I confused you all. Hooray'.

Diao: 'Why are you happy about that?'

Me: '…I don't know…'

Chapter 7-The night friend

Yugi stared up at Yami, not sure what to say to the male. Confusion set on the teen as he let go of his hand and sat back on his bed 'Yami…'

'Yes' Yami moved closer to sit on Yugi's bed 'I know you're Yugi. And I know my counterpart has kept you here'.

'H-How do you know about that?' Yugi asked.

'I've seen you around here' Yami gave a small smile 'And Atemu tells me everything that has happened, so I know a lot about you'.

'You talk with Atemu?'

'Yes'.

'But…I thought…you was a prisoner here yourself…'

'I am'.

Yugi frowned but shook it away 'So…umm…are you…a-a ghost? B-Because…I really don't like ghosts…'

'No. I'm not a ghost'.

'Oh…so…what are you then? B-Because I've seen you disappear before'.

'Yes…well…I'm a spirit' Yami sighed and leant back a little on the bed 'All that is remained of what I used to be'.

'Used to be?' Yugi repeated, shifting his body to turn to Yami 'What do you mean by that?'

'You see…a long time ago…something bad happened' Yami explained 'Something that made me…sort of split from my body'.

Yugi tipped his head 'Split from your body?'

'Yes…it was a curse that made all the good qualities and all the happy memories I had leave my body and left me as an empty shell. A shell that only inhabits all the hatred and despair I once had'.

'Oh…couldn't you like…cure it?' Yami turned to Yugi as he bit his lip 'Like…in the films and stuff…sort of like…merge together…or get someone to kiss you…'

'It's not as simple as that' Yami sighed and shook his head 'For a curse to wear off, the person who set it has to die. I'm sure the person who did set it on me has passed on, and yet I feel more and more distant from my body then before. And as I grow distant the more I start to fade away'.

'Will you die?' Yugi asked quietly.

'One day…I'm sure I will…'

Yugi looked down at his legs, seeing his arm in his sling before looking up 'Is there…anything I can do?'

'I don't think so. Even I don't know how to free myself from this, so I don't know if you can do anything'.

'Well I'm going to try' Yugi smiled 'I mean…you helped me so I help you'.

'Okay' Yami smiled and patted Yugi's hair 'You're really sweet. Not what Atemu says'.

Yugi giggled 'What does Atemu say about me?'

'He says you're a ditz. And that you can be annoying'.

'Oh…' Yugi smiled slightly 'Well…I-I know I can annoy him…I don't mean to be…'

'It's okay. It's just Atemu' Yami's eyes lowered slightly as his hand brushed across Yugi's cheek 'I'm sorry…about him hitting you…it must've hurt…'

'It was okay' Yugi gave a brave, reassuring smile 'I mean, it was better then falling down the stairs…'

'I guess so' Yami smiled and stood up 'I'm sorry, you must be tired, I'll leave you to sleep'.

'Wait Yami. Can I see you tomorrow night?'

Yami stared at Yugi but smiled 'Yes of course. I'll be here'.

'Thank you' Yugi slipped under the covers and laid down 'Goodnight Yami'.

'Goodnight Yugi'.

The teen sighed and closed his eyes for sleep, Yami then turned to the door, looking over at the teen once more before walking through the door. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets before walking down the dark corridors, looking down at the stairs when he passed them.

'I thought I told you not to talk to him' A familiar voice growled.

Yami turned sharply to see Atemu standing against a wall hidden in shadows with his arms across his chest. Yami bit his lip as he saw the red glaring eyes turn to him.

'I-I know…' Yami stuttered 'But…he caught me…I couldn't do anything else…'

'You purposely ignore me. Why shouldn't I kill you?'

'Because you need me'.

Atemu stood up then, walking over to Yami 'I don't need you!'

Atemu then threw a punch at Yami, though it went straight through him as Yami had disappeared before he could touch him. Atemu growled and punched the wall instead as he turned and marched back to his room.

* * *

The next day, it seemed a little strange for the teen to get a stern warning from Atemu to never speak to Yami again-he wasn't even sure how Atemu knew, but he wasn't going to disobey Atemu and yet still see Yami no matter what. Though he wasn't sure how he was going to accomplish that just yet.

So when it got dark, he left the plate of food for Yami before going up to bed. Yugi laid in bed and waited, and listened, and waited. He gave a sigh when a few hours had passed, he wondered if Atemu got to him too and refused to let them talk to each other. He wondered if there was something Atemu didn't want them to know, or if he just didn't want the two to know each other.

'Are you asleep?'

Yugi opened his eyes and looked down at his bed, seeing Yami sat at the end of the bed. Yugi smiled broadly and managed to sit himself up.

'You came back' Yugi said quietly.

'Of course. You asked me to, so I did'.

Yugi smiled and hugged his knees with his arm 'Well…Atemu told me to stay away from you…I don't think he wants us to get to know each other'.

'No. He's very paranoid' Yami sighed and crossed his legs 'He prefers to be alone, and he thinks I have to be the same'.

'You won't…get hurt because of me…will you?'

Yami shook his head and smiled 'I'll be fine. And I'll make sure you will be as well'.

Yugi smiled and rocked slightly 'Yami…can I ask you another question to do with this curse?'

'Of course'.

'Well…when I fell down the stairs…before, Atemu's hand was…different…like it had claws or something…is that part of the curse as well?'

'Yes' Yami looked down at his feet 'Atemu has so much anger that he can easily get angered. And sometimes he can get so angry that he can…change as such. He can shape shift into what he feels like to create destruction; bear, lion, I've even seen him turn into a dragon. He can be dangerous then, he's attacked me so many times'.

'Oh…so…it's best not to try and annoy him?'

'Yes. If you want to live that is'.

Yugi bit his lip and looked down 'Y-You know…at first I thought I was wrapped up in some sort of sad love story…but now…now it's like being in a dark and scary gothic horror story'.

Yami chuckled slightly, cupping Yugi's chin 'It's not so bad. I'm sure one day you'll get to go home'.

'You mean it?'

'Yes. I'm sure you will'.

Yugi smiled with a pink colour to his face, leaning his head into Yami's hand some more before looking up at him 'Yami…why were you cursed? What happened?'

Yami looked at the teen before giving a smile 'I'll show you. But tomorrow night'.

'Show me? Why tomorrow?' Yugi questioned.

'I can show you. And tomorrow because then you'll be prepared. And your arm might be healed by then'.

'My arm?' Yugi looked down at his broken arm 'But it takes weeks for it to heal. It's only been one week'.

'If you say so' Yami smiled and let go of Yugi's chin to stroke his hair 'I'm going to like you a lot Yugi'.

'Me too. You seem such a nice person'.

'Thanks' Yami smiled when Yugi gave a yawn and tried to hide it 'Are you very tired?'

'Something like that…' Yugi mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

'Maybe you should sleep then. For tomorrow with our little exploration'.

'No' Yugi whined as Yami laid him down 'I want to talk with you more…who did you live with?'

'My mother and cousin' Yami replied as he pulled the covers over Yugi some more.

'Who was your cousin?' Yugi continued to question.

'No one important'.

'Please Yami…I want to know more about you…'

Yami sighed, scooting closer to the teen with a smile 'Alright, how about I talk on and if you fall asleep I'll leave you be, sound good?'

Yugi nodded, smiling as he snuggled down in his bed 'Did you have a wife?'

Yami laughed gently and shook his head 'No. I was a bachelor'.

'So…you've never got married or fallen in love?'

'No. Not once'.

'How sad' Yugi blushed slightly 'I mean…my father always tells me that you haven't lived until you love someone…'

Yami smiled 'Well…that sounds like good advice. I can't say if it's true…but I'm sure it certainly is'.

Yugi giggled and closed his eyes 'Maybe one day…you'll fall in love with someone…'

'Maybe' Yami muttered as he watched the teen lay in his bed.

'What about your cousin? Did he ever get married?' Yugi asked.

'I believe he did. And I think he had two children as well' Yami chuckled and played with his clothes 'Though I'm not sure what woman could put up with his proud nature'.

Yugi giggled and listened to all Yami had to say to him during the night, he found himself nodding off occasionally but he managed to come back round when Yami called his name and he would ask more questions. Though later on, Yugi had managed to fall asleep when Yami was talking. Yami smiled when he saw the teen curled up peacefully asleep, brushing his bangs out of his face and leaving the teen asleep for another night.

*****************************End of chapter 7*******************************

Me: 'Yes my weird explanation. If no one gets it, it's like Yami is a spirit and is like the missing piece of Atemu. Makes sense?'

Diao: 'No'.

Me: 'Ah well. I tried'.

Diao: 'And failed…miserably'.

Me: 'You try making a plot twist and then having to explain it over the internet Diao!'

Diao: 'No'.

Me: 'I thought so'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. The ball

Me: 'Demonstrations are best for everything'.

Diao: 'Then why do you hate them?'

Me: 'Because I hate having to stand up and talk'.

Chapter 8-The ball

It was quiet.

As Yugi sat opposite Atemu at the table for breakfast that morning, they didn't speak a word to each other. Atemu had been silent to the teen since he had woken up, and though Yugi wasn't sure if it was his fault or not, he didn't want to make Atemu annoyed anymore so kept quiet.

Atemu then stood up from the table, Yugi looked up as the older male turned and left Yugi in the dining room alone. Yugi sighed when he left and carried on eating his breakfast, knowing there wasn't much else he could do to cheer him up.

'Maybe he knows about me and Yami…' Yugi whispered to himself 'I really wish I could understand Atemu more…'

* * *

When it was later, Yugi laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling, waiting for Yami to show up like he promised. Yugi was very eager to see what Yami meant by "Showing" What had happened-a re-enactment didn't seem Yami's style to do-but Yami hadn't turned up yet and Yugi was getting more and more anxious.

'Evening Yugi' Yugi sat up and saw Yami standing by his door.

'Yami!' Yugi bit his lip and kept his voice quiet 'I thought you wasn't going to come' Yugi said quietly as he slipped out of his bed.

'I was keeping an eye on Atemu. But he's gone so we're free for tonight'.

'And for showing things, right?'

Yami laughed and nodded his head 'Yes indeed' Yami held out his hand to Yugi, taking Yugi's free hand in his 'We should go then, we don't want to get caught by Atemu'.

Yugi nodded in agreement, Yami pulled the teen over to the door but whereas he went straight through it Yugi was stopped by the wooden door and had to let go of his hand. Yugi giggled quietly as he opened the door for himself, seeing Yami standing outside of the door rubbing the back of his head.

'Sorry' Yami apologised as Yugi shut the door 'I forgot…I'm so used to walking through doors and stuff'.

'It's alright' Yugi reassured, holding Yami's hand again 'So, where are we going?'

Yami smiled as he pulled Yugi to the stairs 'The dining room' Yami answered.

'The dining room?' Yugi repeated 'Why there?'

'You'll see'.

Yami lead Yugi over to the double doors, letting go of his hand so he could hold the door handle.

'Ready?' Yami asked.

'I think so' Yugi said quietly.

Yami smiled and pushed open the door then, letting the smaller teen go in first. Yugi walked in and gasped at where they were; it was a large ball room filled with many rich people. Some were talking to each other while others were dancing with partners, Yugi smiled and looked around the place before turning to Yami who stood by his side.

'Where are we?' Yugi asked turning to a rich couple as they walked past them.

'My past' Yami replied as he looked around as well 'One of the many gatherings I was invited to'.

'This looks amazing!' Yami looked down and grinned at Yugi's excited face. Yugi then looked down at his arm, gasping when he flexed his broken arm 'My arm! It's fixed!' Yugi turned to Yami 'How did you do that?'

Yami only smiled and put a finger over his lips, making the teen roll his eyes. The talking caught the smaller teens attention as he walked over to a small group of girls surrounding one man. Yami caught up with Yugi, crossing his arms with a smug smile on his face.

'Yugi, this is my cousin, Kaiba' Yami introduced.

Yugi looked up at the man as he carried on talking before looking over and saying his goodbyes to the girls.

Yugi held out his hand to Kaiba 'It's very nice to meet-' Kaiba simply turned and walked through Yugi, making him freeze up and pale 'H-He just walked through m-me'.

Yami chuckled leaning closer 'We don't exist to these people' He whispered 'They can't hear or see us'.

'Oh…' Yugi blushed slightly 'I-I should've seen that one…'

Yami chuckled some more, taking hold of Yugi's hand before pulling Yugi through the crowds and stopping with Kaiba and another Yami that seemed to be angry for some reason. Yugi stared at him, then to the Yami that stood by his side.

'You look the same…' Yugi whispered.

'Yes' Yami smiled as he watched himself 'Not much change is there?'

'No…'

'It might interest you to know' Kaiba said quietly in the other Yami's ear 'That that woman has been staring at you since she arrived. If you wish to prove me wrong then maybe you should try and acquaint yourself with her'.

'Why should I?' The other Yami muttered.

'Then you'll have a chance to actually get to know of the female breed' Kaiba gave him a small push in the direction of the woman 'Go'.

Yugi watched as Yami rolled his eyes but walked over to a young girl, Yugi quickly followed them while the real Yami casually walked to them-having already seen it before and knowing what happened. Yugi looked between the two as they introduced themselves and bowed to each other. Yami asked Majo to dance and the two walked out into the dance floor and started waltzing, Yugi looked up as Yami approached and watched himself dance with Majo.

'Who's that girl?' Yugi asked.

'Her name is Majo' Yami replied with a small smile 'She was one of the richest maidens in the country, and she was the first girl to propose to me'.

Yugi turned to Yami 'Did you get married then?'

'No…I turned her offer down'.

'Oh…' Yugi shuffled his feet 'I bet she was upset…'

'She was. She was the same person who put the curse on me'.

Yugi looked up at Yami, then back to the smiling girl dancing with the other Yami 'But…she looks so…'

'Innocent?'

'Yeah…how could anyone be so mean?'

'It's just the way the world is Yugi'.

After the dancing the other Yami lead Majo out to the balcony with Yugi and Yami following. Yugi watched as Majo near enough ordered Yami to marry her and him refusing and turning away.

'Your money isn't everything' Yami turned to Majo, a slight smirk on his face 'You're very pretty, but you won't be able to hold the position as my wife for long, I wouldn't be surprised it you complained of boredom every evening. My answer is no. You can find someone else who will sink to your level for you somewhere else'.

Yami then walked back inside, leaving Majo outside. She glared at the view for a few moments before mumbling to herself and marching back inside. Yugi turned to Yami as he leant against the wall and put his hands in his pockets.

'You can guess what happens after that' Yami muttered looking down at his feet 'So now you know the why'.

'All I need to know is the how' Yugi added.

Yami looked up 'How?'

'How to break the curse'.

Yami smiled 'You're a sweet kid Yugi. But like I said, I don't know how, so I'm not sure how you can'.

'But there must be a way!'

'I'm sure there is. I just have no idea where to start'.

Yugi bit his lip, looking back inside and catching a glimpse of the other Yami talking to Kaiba 'Yami…' Yami turned to the teen as he gave a small smile 'Can we dance?'

'Dance?' Yami repeated.

'I've never waltzed before…I'd like to try'.

Yami chuckled, then standing in front of Yugi and holding both of his hands 'You must hold my right hand and my left shoulder'.

'Oh right' Yugi held Yami's right hand and put a hand on his shoulder, giving a small smile.

Yami put a hand on Yugi's waist and smiled back 'Now just think one two'.

Yugi frowned 'One two?'

'Yes' Yami grinned as he moved back 'One two'.

Yugi panicked but quickly caught up with Yami's moves, trying his best not to get in the way of Yami's feet or step on them, but soon Yugi got the hang of it and giggled to himself.

'Look at me Yami! I'm dancing!' Yugi giggled.

Yami chuckled 'Yes. You're really good at this, are you sure you haven't waltzed before?'

Yugi shook his head 'Never ever!'

Yami laughed and carried on dancing with Yugi 'When do you think we should go home?'

'When everyone leaves' Yugi rested his head against Yami's shoulder 'I just want to dance with you…'

Yami smiled and pulled Yugi closer for a more slower type of dance 'Okay. It'll be a while though…'

'I'm fine with that…'

* * *

When it was the next morning, Yugi was very happy that his arm was still fixed, no pain or broken bones. He changed for the morning and headed down to the kitchen to start some breakfast. Yugi checked the surroundings as he cooked, making sure Atemu didn't walk in on him as he raised his arms-pretending Yami was standing in front of him-and started to move then.

'One two. One two' Yugi whispered to himself as he started to waltz to himself 'One two. One two. It's not that hard'.

'What are you doing?'

Yugi squeaked and turned around, seeing Atemu standing at the door. Yugi blushed and turned back to the food, hiding his embarrassment.

'Umm…j-just…dancing…' Yugi mumbled 'Y-You know…t-they say dancing is a good activity…a-and I just thought I've been cooped up so I thought I should-'

'Forget it' Atemu muttered.

'O-Okay…' They stood in silence before Yugi bit his lip and looked towards Atemu 'Do…you like…dancing Atemu?' Yugi asked.

Atemu shrugged his shoulders 'Never have'.

'That's not true' Yugi bit his lip and turned back to the food 'I-I mean…you must've…one time…'

Atemu frowned at the teen 'I know that you and Yami have been on an adventure' Yugi froze then, making sure he didn't look at Atemu 'You know I should kill you for disobeying me'.

'Then why don't you?' Yugi spoke up, looking down 'You always tell me how much you want to kill me…so why don't you?'

'Because it would hurt you a lot more if I didn't' Atemu replied, then turning and leaving Yugi in the kitchen.

Yugi sighed and quickly served up the breakfast "I can't tell what one Yami is…pure mean. Or pure sadistic".

After they had their silent breakfast together, Atemu left then, hiding himself in the forbidden room instead, Yugi wouldn't dare go see if he was alright so left him too cool down on his own. Yugi cleaned up the dishes, glad he had his arm back so he wouldn't struggle on his own.

'Yugi' Yugi jumped and caught his breath back when he saw Yami standing by the door 'I'm sorry'.

'It's alright' Yugi reassured as he caught his breath back 'Just startled'.

'Okay…' Yami looked down at the dishes 'Need any help?'

'No' Yugi quickly dried the last dish before putting it aside 'All done now. Was there something you wanted?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Wanted to know if I could help you in anyway'.

Yugi giggled 'I'm alright' Then Yugi blinked 'Actually…'

'Yes?'

'There's a piano' Yugi smiled sweetly at Yami 'Can you play the piano?'

'Of course'.

'Then…may I hear you play for a little while. Please?'

Yami chuckled and nodded 'Sure. It's been a while since I've played it though, so I might be rusty'.

'That's alright'.

The two left the kitchen then, Yami checking in case Atemu was coming before leading Yugi over to the room where the piano was kept. Yugi shut the door behind him as Yami stroked over the piano and sat down by it.

'I did dust it' Yugi assured as he walked over 'But…I wasn't sure…how to tune piano's…so…umm…'

Yami played a few notes with a smile and turned to Yugi 'It's in perfect condition. Don't worry'.

Yugi smiled and nodded, moving closer to Yami as he played a few more random notes before playing the actual song; Yugi couldn't help but lose his smile as soon as Yami played-not because he wasn't as good as he thought he was, but because the song was sad and slow playing that it made Yugi start to feel sad to it as well. Yami often paused in between notes before carrying on playing, concentrated entirely on what keys he was playing instead of seeing Yugi starting to cry. Though Yugi was glad at that as he mentally scolded himself and wiped away the tears.

Yami glanced up at Yugi, stopping playing when he saw the tears 'Yugi? What's wrong?'

'N-Nothing' Yugi whimpered as he rubbed his eyes 'It's just…that song…it was so sad…'

Yami smiled slightly and moved closer to the teen to hug him 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad' Yami rubbed Yugi's head to calm the teen 'It's just one of my favourites and I wanted to share it with you'.

'I loved it so much Yami' Yugi looked up and showed his smile under his tears 'You played it beautifully'.

Yami blushed slightly 'Well…thank you' Yami let go of Yugi and sat back down at the piano, moving up so Yugi sat next to him 'I'll play you a happier song this time okay?'

Yugi nodded and watched as Yami started to play the piano again. Yugi smiled this time as it was indeed a much more happier song and finished wiping his tears off so he could listen to Yami playing again.

********************************End of chapter 8****************************

Me: 'In case anyone is interested, the song Yami was playing on the piano is called Solo by Ludovico Einaudi. Look it up on Youtube, you'll definitely find it there'.

Diao: 'Couldn't keep Yugi's broken arm?'

Me: 'Nah. It needs to go'.

Diao: 'Figures. Nothing fits your needs'.

Me: 'Yep.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Love for the two halves

Me: 'I just like being evil'.

Diao: 'How evil are you in this chapter?'

Me: '…Not a lot'.

Chapter 9-Love for the two halves

Yugi hummed to himself as he cooked the breakfast again. Having spent the night again talking with Yami and having a good time, Yugi couldn't help but feel happy when he woke up-not matter what Atemu said to him that was mean. Yugi swung his hips a little to his humming as he cooked, completely in his own world.

'When do you hum?'

Yugi turned and saw Atemu standing at the door, a smile went across his face 'I hum when I'm happy. And I feel happy this morning'.

Atemu rose his brow 'Any particular reason?'

'No. Just happy' Yugi giggled and started humming again.

Atemu frowned at the teen, but left the teen humming to himself, already guessing what the real reason was. Yugi hummed to himself as he served up the breakfast and then gave it to Atemu in the dining room.

'I'm not hungry' Atemu muttered.

'Oh…are you sick?' Yugi asked as he pulled his plate closer.

'No. Just not hungry'.

'Oh…okay then…'

Atemu then stood up, walking out of the dining room and shutting the door so it created an echo. Yugi sighed and looked at the spare breakfast as he poked his own and started to eat it, as the days started to pass, Atemu started to grow more distant and silent. Yugi had an idea that it had to do with him and Yami growing closer, though why he didn't like that still puzzled the teen.

'Yugi?' Yugi looked up to see Yami sitting in the next chair 'You alright?'

'Oh yes' Yugi gave a smile and pointed to the plate 'Atemu…skipped breakfast again is all'.

Yami sighed and pulled the plate over to eat it 'You must be worried about him'.

'A little' Yugi admitted 'If only he told me what I was doing wrong…then I can do something about it'.

'I doubt he'd do that' Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and smiled reassuringly 'I'm sure he'll be fine on his own. He gets round stuff on his own'.

'I sure do hope so…'

* * *

When it was dark again, Yugi and Yami were in Yugi's room and having their nightly conversations. Yami kept coming to the teens room at night, and depending if he was awake or not they would talk for hours until Yugi couldn't keep his eyes awake anymore and Yami would leave him to sleep. Yugi yawned and rubbed his eyes, making Yami chuckle.

'You tired again Yugi?' Yami asked.

'A little' Yugi mumbled as he gave another small yawn 'Sorry…'

'It's alright. I guess I should leave you to sleep then'.

Yugi nodded 'Sorry Yami…'

Yami shook his head then bit his lip 'Yugi…before I go. Can I ask you to do something?'

'Sure' Yugi agreed.

'Well…I'm never probably going to be complete again' Yami blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head 'And…I just thought…I'd…like to at least…have kissed someone…and well…you're the only person here…'

Yugi blushed to a pink colour and fiddled with his covers 'I-I don't know…I-I mean…a kiss is a serious thing…'

'W-Well it doesn't have to be' Yami looked away 'It can be…just a small one…'

Yugi bit his lip in thought before nodding 'Okay…just a small one…'

Yami smiled and leant a little closer to the teen, turning his blush to a red colour 'Thank you Yugi'.

'I-It was nothing' Yugi mumbled out before Yami placed his lips on Yugi's.

Yugi closed his eyes at the touch, sinking into the feeling as Yami kiss his lips. Though Yugi figured a small kiss would only be a few seconds, Yami still kept his lips on Yugi's, and Yugi wasn't sure if he should move away or not. Yami then held Yugi's face in his hands so he could kiss Yugi a bit more deeply, Yugi moaned quietly and put his hands on Yami's chest as Yami leant him back slightly, Yugi was enjoying it far too much to actually stop the kiss, and so was Yami.

But then Yami broke it, leaving them both blushed, he stood up from the bed and cleared his throat.

'Sorry' Yami apologised 'I…got carried away'.

'I-It's alright' Yugi stuttered as he looked down at his bed sheets.

'Well…goodnight then Yugi' Yami said, moving over to the door.

'Yes. Goodnight Yami'.

When Yugi saw Yami walk through the door, he laid down in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. His hands brushed over his lips, giving a small smile before turning in his bed and tried to fall asleep again.

* * *

Yami walked away from the teens room, a smile over his face as he touched his lips gently and sighed to himself. The touch of the small teens lips still stayed on his lips. Then Yami was pushed up against the wall as a hand wrapped around his neck, Yami looked up in shock to see Atemu grabbing his throat.

'A-Atemu!'

'You've pushed too far' Atemu growled, tightening his grip 'And you know what I said if you went too far'

'You can't kill me!'

Atemu tightened his grip so it became harder for Yami to breath 'Can't I?'

Yami then disappeared so Atemu's grip was on nothing. Atemu growled and looked down both ways of the corridor.

'I will get you!' Atemu shouted so it echoed into the castle 'You have to sleep sometime' He muttered before walking off.

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning, he opened his eyes and rolled on his back to look out the window, seeing the bright morning light pour in and warm his skin up. Yugi smiled and sat up.

'Good morning, morning' Yugi gigged. Then the thoughts of the previous night came back, Yugi touched his lips and giggled softly again before slipping out of the bed.

"I should really stop" Yugi thought as he stretched his arms in the air "I mean…it was just a kiss. Yami said so himself".

Yugi picked up his bag where his clothes were, he slipped off his pyjama top before exchanging it for a t-shirt. He then pulled off his pyjama bottoms along with his underwear and pulled out some clean shorts and boxers to put on.

Yugi then squeaked when someone grabbed him from behind, Yugi blushed heavily as the two arms wrapped around his waist.

'Morning Yugi' Atemu's deep voice rumbled.

'O-Oh Atemu' Yugi blushed heavily realising he was naked from the waist down and he wasn't sure if Atemu had noticed 'S-Something you wanted?'

'Yes' Atemu then let one hand travel down and grab Yugi's length.

Yugi gasped and blushed to a crimson colour as Atemu started to stroke it, Yugi's legs shook slightly and he had to grab hold of Atemu's arms to support himself.

'A-Atemu! P-Please stop!' Yugi pleaded.

'You will like it' Atemu growled as he started to stroke faster.

'A-Ah' Yugi bit his lip and tried to wriggle out of Atemu's 'A-Atemu…s-stop!'

Yugi pushed himself out of Atemu's grip and landed on his bed facing the male, a glare setting on his face as his hands turned to fists. Yugi bit his lip and was about to say something, but then Atemu turned and left the room, shutting it hard that it created near enough a boom sound. Yugi flinched but got up to slip on his boxers and shorts before following Atemu.

'Atemu wait!' Yugi called out, opening the door and going down the corridor.

It wasn't hard to guess where Atemu had gone; the door that lead to the roof of the castle had been torn off and some of the walls had been damaged, Yugi took a deep breath and climbed up the stairs until he came to the door that lead to the roof-which had also been ripped off. Yugi sidled past the door and looked out, only to hear a loud screech that made the teen cover his ears.

Curled around one of the towers of the castle was a large scaly dragon, it hissed and screeched at the teen, it's long tail flicking in the air and clearly angered. Yugi looked up at it, remembering Yami had told him that Atemu could change shape when he got too angry, Yugi bit his lip but he had to try and calm Atemu down.

'Atemu' Yugi stepped from the doorway and took a few steps closer 'Please, calm down'.

The dragon screeched again before smacking it's tail against the castle next to Yugi. The teen flinched but kept still as he pulled his tail away, he looked up at the dragons red glaring eyes.

'I'm not scared of you' Yugi said, walking closer towards him 'I have no reason to be scared, because your still Atemu'.

The dragon screeched loudly then as it shifted slightly, but Yugi kept walking towards him.

'If you just told me what's wrong instead of doing all this…I can help' Yugi ducked as the tail swung at him, but stood up again 'I know you don't want to hurt me Atemu. And all I want to do is help you, so please just let me' Yugi looked down, seeing one of the dragons legs in his reach, he moved towards it to hug it gently and rest his body against it 'I…I love you Atemu. So please, let me help you'.

There was silence then, Yugi kept a hold of the dragons leg as he became still and stared down at the teen. Then his scales started to peel away to reveal the human skin underneath, Yugi looked up as the dragon peeled away and instead was Atemu standing in front of Yugi, the teen holding onto his arm. They stared at each other for a few silent moments before Atemu pulled his arm away from Yugi and walked away, Yugi watched Atemu walk past him and down the stairs, he was quick to follow him.

'Atemu wait!' Atemu stopped when they reached the corridor and Yugi hugged Atemu from behind 'Please…I-I mean it…I-I just…didn't know how you'd feel…'

Atemu simply removed the teens arms from his waist and turned to him, his face being expressionless for the first time 'You know how I feel'.

Yugi looked up as Atemu walked off then, a small blush on his face as he watched Atemu disappear then.

"Does that mean…he loves me too?" Yugi thought.

* * *

Yugi got the same answer out of Atemu during the day, so Yugi gave up trying to get a definite answer from him, Atemu didn't seem to make any difference except being more secluded-even if Yugi held his hand he didn't seem to mind. They were in the personal study after finishing their dinner, Atemu was sitting in the chair with Yugi curled up on his lap and fast asleep against his chest. One arm held Yugi close so he didn't fall off while his other hand was stroking his hair peacefully. Atemu looked down at the teen as he sighed in his sleep and snuggled more into his warmth.

'I know what you're thinking' Atemu glared at the wall as Yami stood behind the chair 'I can't help you with this one…'

'Go away' Atemu growled and hugged Yugi closer.

'I don't know if he's lying or not either'.

'I said go away!'

Yami looked up at Atemu, knowing that Atemu was getting angered by the conversation already. Yami sighed and stepped back.

'Alright' Yami muttered 'I guess you got what you wanted then…'

Yami then disappeared, leaving them alone in the room. Atemu sighed and looked down at the sleeping teen, brushing a bang out of his face.

'Did I?' Atemu muttered as he stood up with Yugi in his arms, carrying the teen back to his room so he could sleep in his own bed.

********************************End of chapter 9****************************

Me: 'Hmm…now that's a question. Was Yugi lying about loving Atemu or was he telling the truth?'

Diao: 'Is this a trick question?'

Me: 'Hmm…Maybe'.

Diao: 'That's not an answer'.

Me: 'It is now'.

Diao: Sigh.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Ultimate anger

Me: 'Prepare for…more confusion!'

Diao: -.- 'You're going to die Vann. You know that?'

Me: 'Yes, but then I won't be able to write anymore. Ha ha! Suck it up!'

Chapter 10-Ultimate anger

Atemu sat at the dining table, waiting any second for Yugi to wake up and be extremely happy. He leaned on the table, using the silence for a moment to think about things before Yugi came and stopped him doing that. Yugi stood at the dining room door, looking in and seeing Atemu sitting there. He smiled and walked in.

'Morning Atemu' Yugi greeted, getting no response. He turned to Atemu, giving a small smile as he slipped his arms around Atemu's neck and placed him a kiss on the cheek 'How about a big breakfast yeah? You need a big one to start the day'.

'Sure' Atemu mumbled.

Yugi smiled, letting go of him to go into the kitchen and start cooking the breakfast. After a few minutes he served it up and put the plate in front of Atemu before sitting next to him with a smile, Yugi started eating, turning only when he realised Atemu wasn't eating.

'Atemu? What's wrong? Don't you like it?' Yugi asked worriedly.

Atemu pushed the plate away 'I'm not hungry…'

'Eh? You could've told me that before I started cooking' Yugi put his hand on Atemu's forehead 'Are you ill? You don't feel too hot…'

'I'm not ill' Atemu pushed Yugi's hand away.

Yugi retracted his hand, looking up at Atemu 'Then…is something…bothering you?'

Atemu nodded before turning to Yugi 'I want you to go'.

Yugi blinked 'Go?'

'Yes. Go. Leave here'.

Yugi stared at Atemu confused 'B-But why?'

'You didn't want to be here in the first place' Atemu turned to look at the plate 'And now I'm giving you a chance to leave. So take it'.

Yugi looked down, but gave a nod as he finished off his breakfast and stood up 'I-I'll go pack now…'

Yugi walked round Atemu, leaving him in the dining room to sit on his own.

* * *

Yugi was in his room, crying heavily as he put all his clothes and other belongings in the bag he came with one. He didn't know what he had done wrong-or if there was any reason at all-to make Atemu want Yugi to leave. It was true that at first he didn't want to be there, but the more he had grown to know Atemu and Yami, the more he wished he would stay.

'Yugi?' Yugi looked up to see Yami standing behind him, his eyes widening at the red puffy eyes Yugi had 'What's wrong? Why are you crying?'

'Oh Yami…' Yugi sniffled and wiped the tears away 'A-Atemu wants me to leave…'

'What? Why?'

'I don't know. I just…' Yugi sniffled some more as he hugged Yami tightly round the middle 'I'm going to miss you!'

Yami blushed slightly but hugged the small teen back 'I'm going to miss you too…'

'Y-You can come and see me right? I-I mean…you can walk through walls…you can come see me…right?'

Yami looked down 'I don't know Yugi…'

Yugi sniffled, then letting go of Yami he found a scrap piece of paper before scribbling it down before handing it to Yami, he took it off the teen and read the small address written on it.

'That's my address' Yugi explained as he sniffled more 'S-So if you can come and see me…you know which house I'm in…you can't miss it. It's a game shop, so it can't be that hard'.

Yami nodded and put the piece of paper in his pocket 'I'll remember that' he smiled and stroked Yugi's hair 'It's going to be so quiet without you…'

'Yeah…' Yugi picked up his bag and hooked it over his shoulder 'Well…goodbye'.

'Bye'.

Yugi turned to the door, opening it as he wiped away the last of his tears before walking down the stairs. He saw Atemu waiting at the bottom, so he walked down the steps and turned to Atemu, seeing his serious face. Yugi bit his lip before reaching up to try and place a kiss on his lips, but Atemu turned his face away so Yugi gave up on that.

'Well…goodbye…Atemu…' Yugi said quietly, turning then and leaving the castle.

Atemu sighed when the doors shut and echoed around in the castle. Atemu gave a small sigh when he was sure Yugi had left.

'Happy now?' Atemu frowned when he heard Yami spoke 'You've probably just got rid of the best person that's happened to us…Yami'.

Atemu turned to glare at Yami, marching up to him on the stairs with his fists ready 'I told you, call me that and I swear to god I'll kill you!'

'Go on then' Yami crossed his arms over his chest 'It won't change anything'.

Atemu then punched Yami, Yami didn't bother to disappear but let the bruise swell and the blood escape from his nose and over his lip. Atemu growled and wiped away the blood running down his lips as well.

'Don't underestimate me' Atemu growled as he walked past Yami then, continuing to try and wipe the blood away.

* * *

Yugi walked down the streets, managing to stop his tears and walk in a depressing silence. He looked up as he came to the game shop, giving a heavy sigh as he walked to the game shop door and let himself in. Yugi looked up, seeing his grandfather standing behind the counter asleep. Yugi couldn't help but smile as he shut the door and walked over, shaking his grandfather awake.

'Grandpa. Grandpa wake up' Yugi said quietly.

Solomon mumbled a few things before opening his eyes and giving a yawn, he turned to Yugi, and once seeing the teen his eyes widened and tears formed.

'Yugi!' He pulled his grandson into a tight hug as he sobbed into his shoulder 'I thought I'd never see you again!'.

Yugi smiled and hugged Solomon back 'I know. I'm sorry grandpa'.

'I'm just happy to have you back! Oh Yugi I missed you so much!'

'So did I grandpa. So did I'.

* * *

The next few days were hectic for Yugi, he was reuniting with his friends again as they repeatedly kept by his side whenever they could, his grandfather was emotional of his return, so Yugi had to be on guard in case he started crying with joy again. Even the police came to see Yugi, asking questions where he had been. But no matter how many times everyone interrogated Yugi, he wouldn't say where he had been.

He had also been upset-though concealing it well from everyone-Yami hadn't seen him. Yugi had hoped Yami would had seen him by then, but then he figured Atemu made sure he wouldn't leave, but it didn't stop Yami before. Yugi gave up then, thinking Yami just didn't want to see him, only furthering depressing himself.

Yugi laid in his bed one night, looking out of his window and staring up at the night sky. He gave a sigh as he pulled the covers around him more.

"I wonder if Atemu's eating again" Yugi thought to himself "I hope he's okay now…I hope Yami's alright too…"

'Yugi'.

Yugi sat up then, startled at the voice but smiling when he saw Yami standing in the corner of his room. Yugi jumped out of his bed, his smile turning to a grin.

'I knew you'd come' Yugi said happily 'I just knew you would'.

'If only for the right reasons' Yami added as he walked closer to Yugi.

Yugi blinked in confusion 'What do you mean?'

'Yugi…you have to come back' Yami pleaded 'It's Atemu'.

'Atemu?' Yugi looked up and noticed the dried blood over his lips 'Is that blood? Did you get in a fight or something?'

'Yes…with Atemu'.

Yugi blinked in more confusion 'Is he sick?'

'No…it's worse…I think' Yami held Yugi's hands 'Since you left, Atemu's been getting more frustrated every day'.

'You mean like…when I first met him?'

'No…worse then that' Yami shook his head 'He's thrown me out of the castle, and he keeps changing more and more into different beasts'.

'S-So…what can I do? I-I mean, Atemu didn't want me, he threw me out'.

'Because we both love you very much, you're the only person to help us' Yami then leaned closer to place a kiss on Yugi's lips, making the teen blush.

'Yami…'

'Will you help us, please?'

Yugi looked up at Yami's pleading eyes, giving a nod as he intertwined their fingers together 'I will. I'll do all I can'.

Yami smiled 'Good'.

'Just let me get changed'.

Yugi let go of Yami's hands so he could go to his dresser and pull out some clothes, he unbuttoned his pyjama top and was about to take it off, slipping it off his shoulders. But then he stopped and blushed, remembering Yami in the room. He turned to look at him, seeing him also blush but turn when he met the teens gaze, Yugi smiled and continued to undress himself before putting on the hoody and some jeans and turning to Yami.

'Okay, I'm ready'.

Yami turned back to Yugi and hold his hand 'We best leave right now'.

'Okay. Just as long as we're back before morning'.

Yami nodded and pulled Yugi to the door, both left the game shop behind as they ran down the streets back to the castle Yugi had lived in, hoping that whatever made Atemu angry will be resolved by Yugi-dreading that his presence will make Atemu worse then better.

*******************************End of chapter 10****************************

Me: 'Oohh, Atemu's lost it!'

Diao: 'Blood and guts?'

Me: 'Oh hell yeah!'

Diao: 'I thought as much'.

Me: 'So what will happen now? Will Yugi be able to help Atemu? Or will things get messy? Will their love conquer all? Or will hearts be broken? Will I update quicker? Or slower?'

Diao: 'Yeah…that was unnecessary…'

Me: 'Hehehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. Breaking through

Me: 'Just gonna say this. Look up Leogun and look for a Yu-Gi-Oh card of it, should be a lion right? That's what Atemu is gonna look like in this chapter'.

Diao: 'Why did you need to tell people that though?'

Me: 'Because I'm really bad at describing things that are real'.

Chapter 11-Breaking through

Soon they came back to the castle in the forest, Yugi looked up at it, remembering how scary it looked from the outside-and it being the dark made it look far more threatening then it should. Yugi held tighter to Yami's hand, him being the only safety he had so far.

'You're going to have to go in on your own' Yami said turning to Yugi 'I can't go in with you…'

'It's okay' Yugi turned to Yami and gave him a smile 'I'm sure I'll be fine'.

Yami nodded 'And also, I want you to call him Yami'.

Yugi blinked confused 'Why?' Yugi asked.

'Just trust me on it. He won't like it, but if I'm right it'll help' He gave Yugi a small kiss 'I know what I'm doing'.

Yugi nodded, then letting go of Yami's hand he walked over to the large door, pushing it open, he looked towards Yami one last time before slipping inside. Yugi looked around the empty castle, getting a small shiver just by the silence as he shut the door behind him and walked cautiously inside.

'Hello?' Yugi called out, hearing his voice echo 'A-Y-Yami?' Yugi but his lip, wondering why Yami wanted to Yugi to do that 'Yami?'

There was a quiet growl that made Yugi jump and breath heavily, hearing the growl come from behind a closed door, Yugi shakily moved closer and opened the door. He peeked in seeing it as the private study Atemu once had.

'Y-Yami?' Yugi asked quietly, getting a growl from response and his eyes widened when he found out where it had come from.

There in the study was a large black lion, it's tail flicking side to side angrily as it spotted the young teen and was about to lunge at it. Yugi squeaked and shut the door on it, holding the door tightly as he heard the lion roar and try and get the door open. Yami was right, Atemu had lost it.

Yugi yelped out when the door had been broken through and the large clawed paw broke through and groped for Yugi. Yugi then let go of the door and decided to run away, hearing the door crash open behind him as he ran up the stairs, knowing that Atemu was chasing him then. He ran up the large stairs and turned so he came to the door that lead to the roof, throwing that open and then locking it behind him so the lion had to go through that as well. Yugi hurried up the stairs and pushed open the other door before shutting it and stopping his tracks. He just made the worse error.

He looked around frantically on the roof, knowing that he was now trapped and that Atemu could break down the doors easily, he needed to think of something fast to escape from his attacker. Yugi looked over the edge of the castle, thinking he could jump down, but it was far too high for him to land safely.

Then there was another crash that made the teen turn around, seeing the lion breaking the door down and setting his red eyes glaring at Yugi. A shiver went down the small teen as he backed away from the lion, as it prowled closer to him, Yugi stopped when he reached the edge of the roof and turned to Atemu.

'P-Please…' Yugi begged nervously.

Atemu gave a growl, then leapt at Yugi, managing to push the teen over the roof and fall. Yugi stared up at Atemu as he fell, then closing his eyes as he waited to hit the ground in pain.

'I got you!'

Yugi opened his eyes as he felt arms going round him then hitting the ground. Yugi blinked before looking up at Yami who had his arms around Yugi.

'Yami!' Yugi sat up and turned as Yami sat up 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine' Yami replied.

They looked up to hear a roar, seeing Atemu still standing at the top. Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him up, right as Atemu jumped down from the roof and landed on the grass in front of Yugi and Yami. Yami pulled Yugi behind him as they got backed up to a tree. Atemu growled once more before lunging at them.

'No!' Yami pressed himself against Yugi so Atemu's claw dug into Yami's back. Yugi looked up in fear as Yami kept hold of Yugi even though he was hurt.

'Y-Yami-'

Then Atemu bit Yami in the side, making him yell out and pulled him away from Yugi and threw him across the grass with blood pouring from his side. Yugi's eyes widened with fear for Yami's safety.

'Yami!' Yugi called out, turning to Atemu when he growled at Yugi. He slid down the tree, scared at what Atemu would do next. The lion lifted up it's paw, making Yugi put his face in his hands 'Please! Don't hurt me!' Yugi begged.

Yugi waited for the claws to shred his skin, but there was silence and nothing. Yugi was shaking where he sat but he managed to look through his fingers and to the lion. He had stopped where he was and stared at the smaller teen cowering in front of him, Yugi moved his hands away from his face when he noticed small tears run from the lions eyes before the skin started to peel away and reveal the human body underneath. Yugi looked up as Atemu sat in front of him, tears running down his face as he reached out to touch Yugi's face but then he passed out and laid on the ground.

'Oh no!' Yugi knelt down by Atemu and shook his shoulders, trying to wake him up 'Please Yami, wake up!'

Atemu gave a small groan, so Yugi relaxed, knowing he was alright. Yugi put his hand on Atemu's side, seeing the blood soak through and stain his hand. Yugi looked over to try and find Yami, but he had disappeared. Yugi gave a sigh and held Atemu up, leaning Atemu on his body to carried him into the castle and bandage him up, hoping the older male would be alright under his care.

*********************************End of chapter 11**************************

Me: 'Ooohhh…what's gonna happen? Will Atemu and Yami be alright? Oohh! Suspense!'

Diao: 'No it's not!'

Me: 'You just can't handle it Diao! Look! Veins on your forehead!'

Diao: 'That's because I'm mad!'

Me: 'I protest Diao!'

Diao: Sigh.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. True name

Me: 'This is the end-'

Diao: 'Shut up with that depressing song!'

Me: 'Fine! Umm…I'm a Barbie girl!'

Diao: 'No!'

Chapter 12-True name

Yugi had brought Atemu into the castle again, laying him down on his bed while he tended to his wounds, wrapping a bandage around his middle and covering up his scars. Yugi looked up at Atemu as he groaned and breathed heavily.

'How are you feeling Yami?' Yugi asked quietly.

Atemu growled 'Don't call me that'.

Yugi bit his lip, then standing up and turning to Atemu 'I'll go find something for you to eat…and maybe something to take the pain away…don't go anywhere…'

'I can't go anywhere' Atemu muttered as Yugi turned to the door, shutting it behind him. Atemu sighed when he was alone and closed his eyes 'Stupid kid…'

'How you feeling now?'

Atemu frowned and opened his eyes when he heard the familiar voice 'Piss off'.

'I take it you're feeling better' Yami moved closer to Atemu.

'No thanks to you' He looked towards Yami 'You got Yugi to do that thing haven't you?'

'What thing?'

'Calling me a different name!' Atemu growled and looked off 'I said I'd kill anyone who called me that and I won't stop with Yugi'.

'I always thought it was strange…' Yami said quietly as he looked down 'That after she died…we never got back…but now I know…because we've been separated for so long, we've become literally two different people…but if you admit your real name, your real personality, your real life, we can be back to normal again'.

'What is normal?' Atemu questioned 'You have no idea…'

'Just…admit your real identity Yami'.

Atemu closed his eyes 'No…I'm not longer that person…I could never go back…'

'You must try, if not for yourself for Yugi' Yugi was walking back up the stairs and was about to open the door, but hearing Yami and Atemu talk, he stayed quiet and listened carefully 'He can't live with us forever…and if he goes then you go berserk. You nearly killed him, what makes you think you won't do it again and succeed?'

'Shut up!' Atemu barked, glaring at Yami 'You're going to die if you don't shut up!'

'Then cure it' Yami glared back at Atemu 'Just go back to who you was…and everything will be better. Why can't you do that?'

'Because it's not me anymore! I can't do it!'

'Yami!' They both looked up to see Yugi at the door, he then walked over to Atemu and held his hand 'If that's all it took…why don't you just admit who you are?'

'Back off' Atemu growled and looked away.

'I-I was confused…why I had to call you Yami' Yugi said quietly and intertwined his fingers 'You had got so used to being Atemu….you've forgotten who you are…but please…don't you want to be back to normal?'

'Why should I?' Atemu asked.

'Because…you want to be human again right? If you do…you can be happy. A-And free…'

'You have…him' Atemu nodded towards Yami who had stood back while they talked.

Yugi shook his head 'You two are the same…Can't you see that?'

'No'.

Yugi sat down by his side 'Are…you scared?'

'No. I'm never scared'.

'It's okay to be scared sometimes…I'll be here…always. No matter what happens Yami, I'll always be here with you'.

Atemu looked up at Yugi, then turning to their hands 'It's such…a good name…'

Yugi smiled and nodded 'And it's yours Yami' Yugi whispered.

Atemu closed his eyes 'Yami…'

'That's right' Yugi leaned closer and kissed Atemu's lips then, getting a small kiss back from Atemu 'You're Yami right?'

Atemu closed his eyes and gave a faint nod 'Yes…Yami…'

Yugi smiled and kissed Atemu again, holding his face then to kiss him more passionately.

*******************************End of chapter 12****************************

Me: '…'

Diao: 'Just say it's the end of the story, they'll buy that'.

Me: 'Yeah! That's it! It's wrapping up so suck it up!'

Diao: 'I really shouldn't encourage you to be like that…but it's too damn funny'.

Me: 'I finally please you Diao, do I?'

Diao: 'No'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	13. One

Me: 'Last chapter!'

Diao: 'Oh goodie'.

Me: 'It is indeed!'

Chapter 13-One

'Yugi! Time to get up!'

Yugi opened his eyes, gasping and sitting up as he looked around. He was in his bed, in his room, very confused. Yugi blinked madly and looked around again, wondering if he had dreamed it all, but when he looked down at his clothes, he realised he was dressed in his baggy clothes. Though how he got back to his bed, he wasn't sure.

Yugi jumped out of his bed, running downstairs; if everything had happened, then Atemu was still hurt and he had to make sure. Yugi kicked his shoes on.

'Yugi?' Yugi looked up as Solomon spotted him 'Where you going somewhere this early?'

'Somewhere important' Yugi explained 'It's rather urgent but I promise I'll be back as soon as I can'.

And with that Yugi shut the door behind him and started running down the streets, hoping that everything was alright when he got there.

* * *

Yugi came to the woods and the castle, looking up at the place and wondering if it was the right castle. It's stone walls had crumbled down under age, and plants and wildlife had conquered over it. Yugi shook his head and walked to the now damp and clinging on for life doors, he slipped past them and looked inside the castle, everything had been ripped and broken, water dripped from various cracks and the stairs looked barely stable.

'Yami?' Yugi called out, opening the door to the study, seeing the chair in shreds and the floor soaked through. Yugi left that room and looked around again, coming to the dining room 'Yami?' He looked down at the table, seeing mice crawl over the wood and making the teen shut the door again. He looked around before looking up the stairs "I know where he is…"

Yugi hurried up the stairs-being careful he didn't fall through and hurt himself-he carefully headed to the decaying door and made his way up the stairs that came to Yami's shrine. Yugi pushed open the door and looked around; most of the walls had disappeared and the red curtains were mere threads, the floor was cracking and the etched name of Yami had faded. Yugi looked around again and gasped when he spotted Yami.

Yami laid on the table, though the candles had been melted and the cloth had been ruined, but Yami looked like nothing had touched him-though he was unconscious. Yugi hurried to his side and held his face in his hands.

'Yami? Yami, can you hear me?'

Yami gave a low groan and his head moved slightly, Yugi gave a sigh of relief and tried to make Yami wake up.

'Please, wake up Yami' Yugi pleaded 'It's me, Yugi'.

Yami groaned some more, then finally opening his eyes weakly, he looked up at Yugi standing by his side. Yami looked up at him with a few blinks.

'Yu…gi…'

'Yes…' Yugi smiled 'Are you alright?'

'Umm…I…think so….' Yami sat up, holding his head and giving a groan 'Where…what happened?'

'I'm confused myself' Yugi smiled and stroked Yami's hair 'I think…it might be something good though Yami'.

Yami looked up at Yugi, blinking slightly before smiling 'Yami…it's been a while since someone's called me that properly'.

Yugi squealed and hugged Yami tightly 'I knew it! I knew it worked!'

Yami chuckled and hugged Yugi back, looking around the room 'The castle…it's destroyed!' Yugi looked around as well as Yami gave a heavy sigh 'I have no where to live…'

Yugi bit his lip but gave a smile 'You can…always try and…live with me'.

Yami looked up at Yugi 'But…what about your family?'

Yugi shrugged 'I think I can convince grandpa somehow' Yugi smiled and held his hand to Yami 'Let me help you Yami'.

Yami looked to the hand, giving a smile he held it tightly and stood up from the table 'You have helped Yugi. A lot'.

* * *

Me: 'Wrap!'

Diao: Rolls eyes 'This isn't the film business Vann'.

Me: 'Sure it ain't'.

Diao: Sigh.

Me: 'I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this, I hope you enjoyed this random thought of an excuse for a dream I had'.

Agil: 'New story this time, right?'

Me: 'Indeed it is!'

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
